Danny Paladin
by mon-ra
Summary: AU: All Danny Fenton wanted was to become a Knight and protect his friends and their home, the Kingdom of Amity Park. But that is impossible for a cripple. Until he discovers an ancient and powerful artifact which grants him incredible powers as the warrior Danny Paladin! Set in medieval times. No ghosts, wizards instead.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

PROLOGUE

A long time ago; before you, before me, before most of us there was a powerful sorcerer. His name was Pariah Dark the Wizard King. He was a wizard of such power and magnitude that he could do anything. His rule was absolute until a group of ancient and powerful wizards banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the king! By locking him up in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. With the King defeated his empire crumbled and soon several smaller kingdoms rose. One such kingdom is the peaceful Kingdom of Amity Park. And this is the story its protectors the mysterious warrior only known as the Paladin and his familiar the Phantom.

At the boarder of Amity Park and the Dragon Kingdom

"Sir the Dragon knights have overrun our eastern flank we have to retreat!" the scout reported.

"Negative, we are all the stands between that invading army and our homes! So we stay here and fight to the death!" The Old Knight ordered.

"Forget this! You're on your own Sir Lancer!" a young knight said as he fled the battlefield. "Right behind you!" another knight yelled following the first deserter.

"Sir Dash! Sir Kwan! Get back here and die with the rest of us!" Sir Lancer demanded until he noticed that the enemy has now completely surrounded him. "Oh great tragedy of Cleopatra!" he cried wishing he had left with Dash and Kwan. As he and what was left of his men braced for the end a green firewall erupted between him and his enemies.

"Are you guys alright?" asked a little girl with snow white hair, dressed in black and white clothing, with green flame emanating from her body, hovering directly above them.

"You you're the Phantom," Sir Lancer said in amazement.

"Yup," the girl confirmed. "and he's the Paladin!" she said pointing to a seven foot knight dressed in full black and white armor literary swatting the dragon knights away like if they were flies! "Look we've got this so you guys better fall back!"

"Thanks for you offer but we're not just going to leave this to you two. MEN TO ARMS!" Sir Lancer ordered. Seeing the Paladin joining the battle renewed the solider's hope and fighting spirit. Soon they began screaming cheers and battle cries as they rejoined the battle.

Meanwhile at the Dragon knights' camp, one man was carefully observing the battle through a telescope. Seeing his men being tossed about like toys confirms the rumors of the Paladin's power. And his little familiar, the girl called Phantom. Her fire magic is indeed impressive, but something more intriguing caught his attention. "Lord Masters, shall we send in reenforcements?" one of his aides asked him. "No signal a retreat," Masters ordered.

"But sir the king..." the aid stuttered. Vlad Masters glared at the poor man. He could understand their fear, the king is not one to tolerate failure nor is he one to show mercy. "Do not worry I'll take responsibility," Vlad promised. His aids looked at each other nervously before retrieving some horns. After sounding the horns the Dragon Knights quickly began to abandon the battlefield and retreat back to their territory.

"VICTORY!" Sir Lancer announced at the sight of the retreating enemy.

"Yes victory," the Paladin agreed.

"Brave knight I thank thee on behalf of my men and the Kingdom of Amity Park," Sir Lancer said saluting his savior. "Her royal majesty Princess Samantha has been hoping to meet with you..."

The Paladin raised his hand cutting Lancer off. "Give her my regards but I have no intentions of meeting with her or swearing allegiance to your kingdom. I fight for my own purposes." And with that Paladin jumped on his horse and rode off with his familiar Phantom flying right behind him.

"The Princess is not going to like this," Sir Lancer sighed.

After riding several miles from the battlefield, Phantom cast a portal spell which transported her and Paladin to the stables in Amity Park. Making sure no one was around the two revered back into their normal forms of Danny Fenton the 5'5" tall cripple stable boy and his young cousin Dani Fenton. "Well that was fun," the little girl said excitedly.

"Yeah now back to our day job," Danny said sadly as he picked up a shovel. Today is the day that he's suppose to shovel manure.

"You know being the Paladin could be your day job if you let Princess Sam know about you," a friendly voice suggested. The two turned around to see their good friend and only one who knows their identity, Tucker the Royal Jester.

Danny recalled the good old days when he, Tucker, and Princess Sam were playmates and best of friends. Danny even promised to one day to become a great knight to protect her and her kingdom. But then during a training exercise Danny broke his leg crippling him. Since he could no longer be a knight Sam made him the stable boy instead. At the same time the one responsible for crippling him was promoted to knighthood. She told him that because of the war with the Dragon Kingdom she needs as many capable knights as possible, even if she finds them distasteful. The memory of that betrayal still hurts him. "Sorry Tucker but no thank you!" Danny said as he hobbled towards the manure pile.

"You can't stay mad at her forever Danny," Tucker pleaded. "And I can't keep this secret either!"

"But Tucker your our friend and you promised," Dani begged.

"Yes but I'm also Sam's friend and her royal jester," Tucker pointed out. "So that means it's also my royal obligation to report you to her. Otherwise I'm committing treason."

Danny sighed sadly. He wasn't ready to forgive Sam but at the same time he didn't want to get Tucker in trouble. "I'll think about it. Just give me a little more time."

Meanwhile at the Dragon Castle, King Argon roared with rage over the loss at the battle. "How dare you all return after your failure. I should have you all executed!"

"Please forgive them your majesty. It was I who called retreat." Vlad Masters said stepping forward.

"You how dare you overstep my authority. Tell me why should I not kill you here and now!" Aragon demanded.

"Well sire it's the Paladin..."

"Paladin!" Aragon yelled. "That pesky knight has been a thorn in my sides since he showed up!"

"Yes, well I have discovered something interesting about our adversary." Vlad pulled out a crystal ball which showed an image of the Phantom.

"His little familiar so what?" Aragon said losing his patients.

"Look closer at her head," Vlad suggested zooming in on her forehead.

Aragon studied the image then gasped as he saw a tiny D with a P inside it branded on the girls forehead. "The Mark of Pariah Dark!" Aragon exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe that either Phantom or Paladin must have a Relic," Vlad grinned.

King Aragon pondered for a minute before saying, "Get me the Hunters!"

.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of Danny Paladin. This is my first attempt at making an AU. Just to clarify any confusion. Yes this setting is medieval times, and there are no ghosts! All the ghost characters will be wizards instead. With the exception of two, you see the reason why in later chapters. While Dani is called Phantom in her alter ego but technically she is a wizard. And Yes the famous DP logo stands for Pariah Dark, the crest of the Wizard King. Which will also be explained in more detail in later chapters. If any of you have any more questions about this world feel free to ask. I will try to answer without spoiling too much.**_


	2. Enter the Hunters

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Enter the Hunters

Everyone in the throne room stood in silence as this strange man slowly made his way to the King. Several of the members of the court covered their mouths trying not to vomit at the mere sight of him. He was tall, well built, body full of scars. He wore a simple but tattered black tank top shirt, along with an iron mask over his face that looked almost like a metallic skull. But most noticeable of all were his legs and right arm. They were me mechanical with puffs of steam coming out from his joints with every step he took. "Greetings your majesty, I am Skulker the world's greatest sorcerer hunter!" The man introduced himself as he approached the throne.

"Yes, I know. You reputation precedes you. " King Aragon sneered. He hated having to resort to hiring hunters but with what's at stake, they had the best chances of succeeding. "You know my court magician..."

"Ah Baron Von Vlad Masters, former Duke of Plasmius." Skulker interrupted. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you ousted me from my lands," Vlad snarled.

"Oh yes," Skulker laughed. "No hard feelings it was just business. If it's any consolation I lost half my pay letting you escape."

"Yes I don't suppose you'd be willing to share who hired you would you?" Vlad growled with rage poised ready to attack.

"Sorry but the second rule of the hunt, don't betray your clients." Skulker said extending a blade from his prosthetic arm ready for a fight. "It's bad for repeat business."

"ENOUGH!" Aragon yelled becoming somewhat reptilian. "I don't care what happen between you two but deal with it on your own time not mine!"

"Oh course your majesty," Skulker said retracting his blade. "Now you have a job for me?" "Vlad stepped forward with his crystal ball showing an image of the Paladin. "The Paladin?" Skulker said with confusion as he watch some of the footage of the battles the Paladin fought in. "Well this is all entertaining but what does this have to do with me?"

"Isn't it obvious," Aragon said with sight irritation. "I want you to hunt down the Paladin and bring him before me!"

"Not interested," Skulker said.

"What? I would think that the world's greatest sorcerer hunter would leap at the chance to go after such a worthy prey. Or maybe your not as great as they say." Aragon taunted.

"First rule of the hunt, Always keep it professional. As far as I can tell this Paladin is just a extremely powerful warrior. And while I would relish at the chance to go up against such an impressive prey. I am a sorcerer hunter first and foremost! So unless he can at least light a candle with a snap of his fingers, I have no reason to hunt him." Skulker made clear.

"So you'd only go after wizards huh," Vlad said cynically. He then showed an image of the Phantom enchanting the Paladin granting him the power to cause minor earthquakes.

"A familiar? So he's magical knight hum," Skulker said with a hint of intrigue. "The hunters guild haven't have to deal with one of those not since Fright Knight."

"Interested?" Aragon asked.

"30 million," Skulker answered immediately. "Gold! With 10 thousand up front for expenses."

"Agreed!" Aragon signaled one of his servants who then presented Skulker with a case of gold. "I'll give you 20 thousand now and I rest when you bring me Paladin and his familiar! Alive or Dead!"

"Pleasure doing business with you," Skulker said as he took the case. After leaving the castle he stepped into a dark alley. "Huntress, you almost blew it. You nearly exposed yourself three times in that throne room." Skulker scolded.

"Sorry master," a girl dressed in red apologized as she stepped out of the shadows. "It just that 30 million, that's like ten times more than our usual fee!" she said excitedly. "And he didn't even try to bargain with us, I mean you master."

"Huntress! The third rule of the hunt." Skulker lectured her.

"If a deal is too good to be true then it probably is," Red Huntress recited. "You think he's going to double cross us?"

"I don't know, but I do know that no one not even a king would agree to such an outrage amount!" Skulker said. "Either this Paladin is more powerful than we are led to believe or there's more to this than they are letting on."

"So what's the plan?" Red Huntress asked.

"For now I want you to go to Amity Park and check into the Axion Inn, it is a hunters' establishment, request the VIP room." Skulker instructed handing her his hunters membership card. "I'll meet with you in couple of weeks. Until then find out as much as you can about this Paladin and Phantom."

"Where will you be going master?" she asked.

"Sanctuary, to consult with Technus. I have a bad feeling about this," Skulker warned.

"Please don't say that master, the last time you had a bad feeling you lost your arm," she said with great concern.

Skulker stared at his prosthetic limb recalling the battle with the wizard Hotep-Ra which resulted not only the lost of his arm but lost of 10 other hunters as well. If Huntress hadn't disobeyed his orders and followed him he might have been one of those casualties as well. "That is why we will be careful this time around and gather Intel first. Just remember do not engage either of them until I arrive. Now go!" The Red Huntress nodded in understanding before doing a back flip into the shadows. Skulker smiled as the girl's presents completely disappeared. He couldn't believe how far she's come since he rescued her from some rogue wizard that killed her family. How she insisted that he take her as an apprentice. Of course he refused at first but she was persistent. Ultimately he accepted and in five short years she's now one of the top 20 hunters. Who knows perhaps in a couple more years she might even knock him off the top spot. Hopefully he can keep her alive for that day to come.

* * *

Tucker slowly made his way back to the palace. Where he found Princess Samantha sulking in her private garden. He could tell that she was upset. She's been this way ever since that idiot King Aragon has renewed hostilities and once again invaded her kingdom. Even though she is a pacifist she had no choice but to sent her armies to defend against this threat! With each report from the front came a list of casualties. The guilt over their deaths weighted heavily on Sam's conscience and she would often come here to reminisce of better times.

Tucker took a deep breath before he approached her. "Hey princess stop me if you heard this one, 'Why did the chicken NOT cross the road?' Give up, because he's chicken!" Tucker laughed but kept one eye on Sam to check out her reaction. Thankfully she did laugh at his joke. "Good one huh, a little froggy told me that one."

"Oh Tucker you always know how to make me laugh," Sam complimented.

"I am your royal jester," Tucker said with an exaggerated bow. "It's my job."

"Is he still mad at me?" Sam asked.

"Who my lady?"

"Tucker you only leave the castle for two reasons; one to try and court Star though what you see in her I'll never know, and two to see Danny." Sam counted off.

"You forgot three to go to the Nasty Mutton," Tucker joked. Sam snickered at his comment but maintained a serious face. "What do you think," Tucker finally answered.

Sam felt like crying and turned to look back at her garden. She recalled how the three of them used to play here together. She the young princess, Tucker the son of the royal jester, and Danny son of Jack and the noble house of the Fentons. The house of the Fentons was a new noble house that her father created after Danny's father Jack saved the king's life in the previous war with the Dragon Kingdom. Ever since then the royal family and the Fentons have been close friends. But not without controversy. Many of the other nobles often accuse the Fentons of being upstarts and commoners. Not deserving of a noble title. Still that did little to deter their friendship.

Back then Danny even swore on his honor that he would become a great knight in service to his future queen. A promise that Danny was well on his way to fulfilling. Until that horrible day on the training field. It's was on that day when her father brought her along to see the knights training, and the two top students were going to spar in order to demonstrate their skills. Not to Sam's surprise Danny was one of the those top students, his opponent was a boy named Dash. It was clear early on that Danny was the better swordsman and almost had Dash defeated. Then it happened. No one knows who did it but just as Danny had Dash pin down, someone threw a rotten egg at his face! Dash quickly took advantage of Danny predicament and began relentlessly attacking him! Despite calls to stop not only from the instructors but from the king himself Dash continued to hit Danny mercilessly until three knights finally subdued him.

At his trial Dash defended his actions simply by stating that he didn't know that someone threw an egg at Danny nor did he hear any orders to stop. Normally Dash's actions would have gotten him thrown out, but his family's influence manage to keep him in the training school. Unfortunately for Danny his injuries were far to sever. The doctors told him that he would never be able to walk again. With him crippled the other noble houses petition to have the Fentons stripped of their title. Stating that unless the heir apparent has some kind of regal position they can't be nobility.

So Sam appointed him the title of royal horse keeper to Danny in order to give him a position in the royal court. While it help save his family's status in the kingdom, it caused a rift between the two friends. The rift became even wider when the King became ill and Sam had to take over his duties. Soon after the Dragon Kingdom attacked and Sam was forced to dub Dash as a knight. Even though she only did it out of a desperate need for more knights, Danny still felt betrayed from it and hasn't spoken to her since.

Sam's trip down memory lane was interrupted when a messenger arrived bring in news from the front. She dismissed the messenger after reading the message. "Tucker, is it wrong of me to be thankful that Danny is injured?" Sam asked.

"What?" Tucker jumped not believing what he just heard. "You highness what was in that letter?"

"A report from our forces," Sam answered. "We've manage to repel another invasion."

"That's great isn't it?" Tucker said.

"Not when we've suffered so many casualties!" Sam yelled showing him the list of names of those who fell in battle. "Learning of all these deaths makes me grateful that I would never have to see Danny's name on this list!"

"At least we have the Paladin helping us or else that list will be longer," Tucker said hoping to cheer her up a little.

"How did you know about that!" Sam demanded.

"It says it right here," Tucker said immediately pointing to the letter. Lucky for him that Sir Lancer did include that in his report otherwise Tucker may have to explain that he knew about it from Dani.

"Paladin," Sam said with contempt. "It is foolish of us to depend on him Tucker."

"But I think he's trying to helping us," Tucker said putting his two cents in.

"Yes but why," Sam stressed. "As far as I know he's not one of my knights so he's not doing it out of loyalty or duty. So he must either be a wandering knight with a grudge against the Dragon Kingdom or a mercenary! And since he doesn't fly any colors he's not affiliated with any kingdom." she pointed out.

"So you think he's a mercenary," Tucker said.

"Maybe, but if he is then who hired him and what's his ultimate goal! Is it for the good of Amity Park or a bid to gain power for themselves?" Sam said before sulking again. "Until we know his motives we cannot trust this Paladin! No matter how much he appears to be helping us."

Tucker was tempted! Oh how he wanted to tell her who the Paladin is and why he was fighting. But alas he couldn't. He really hated being torn between friends. His only hope was to somehow find a way to patch things up between Danny and Sam. Maybe then things can get back to the way it they were. Or set off a volatile situation destroying their friendship forever!

.

* * *

**A/N: Brief History of the Hunters Guild  
**

**Shortly after the fall of Pariah Dark several rogue wizards tried to take advantage of the power vacuum. Resulting in the empire dividing into smaller city states. Wanting to escape the oppression of the wizards; the super genius Technus led an exodus to a hidden location called 'Sanctuary'. There he along with other geniuses began researching a new form of power they called 'Technology' and soon they were developing various spring loaded and steam powered weaponry. With these weapons, along with strategies to combat wizards, they gave rise to a new group called the 'Sorcerer Hunters'!**

**The Hunters as they are more commonly called are not only trained in the use of these new weapons and how to counter magic; but also in chemistry, infiltration, linguist, archaeology, monster anatomy, as well as medical aid. Making them well rounded warriors capable of handling themselves in most situations. At first the Hunters guild operated as bounty hunters hunting down rogue wizards to bring them to justice, but recently they have been acting more like mercenaries selling their services to the highest bidder. Sometimes even to the very wizards they are suppose to be hunting!**

**The Hunters are the most feared and respected warriors in the world!**


	3. The Coming of Heroes

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The Coming of Heroes

Danny sighed sadly as he sat in his moody place (Dani named it not him) looking out towards the castle. Tucker's visit really stirred up a lot of memories. Many of them unpleasant! Deep down he knows he's being childish and that he really should forgive her. Especially since he acquired the power to save their kingdom! Danny reach down into his shirt and pulled out a green ring with a skull on it that was tied around his neck. The source of the Paladin's power!

"Hey cuz, moping again?" Dani said breaking his train of thought.

"Hey Dani," Danny sulked. "Let me ask you, do you think we should tell Princess Samantha about these?"

"You mean stop being mysterious super heroes and give her highness these powers to so that we become her royal stooges! Sure great idea! I love it!" Dani said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious!" Danny insisted.

"Me too. Look it do you honestly think she's going to leave such powerful artifacts it a little kid and a cripple!" Dani pointed out. "No offense," she added.

"None taken," Danny said with a hint of annoyance.

"She's going to take then us and give them to one of her more dependable underlings like Dash!" Dani reminded him. Danny grit his teeth in anger remembering when he found out that Sam made Dash a knight after promising him that she would find a way to get back at him for breaking his leg!

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey check it out! Looks like the Princess has finally put the Fentons in their proper place!" Dash laughed._

"_Hello Dash coming to see your girlfriend," Danny shot back pointing to the ugliest mule in the stable._

_Dash glared at his companions for laughing at Danny's joke. "Seems like you still haven't learned how to talk to your betters Fenton!"_

"_We might not be as prestige as yours but the Fentons are still a noble house!" Danny pointed out. "That attitude of yours is the reason why Sir Lancer says that you aren't worthy of being a knight!"_

_Dash began laughing harshly, "I guess you haven't heard! I've been knighted by the Princess herself!"_

"_WHAT! No she wouldn't!" Danny staggered in utter disbelief._

"_Yeah face it Fenton, her royal highness has finally realized my value," Dash gloated as he posed showing off his biceps. "Just as she realized yours."_

"_No! NO!" Danny screamed in denial swinging his crutch as Dash._

"_Looks like you need a reminder of your station in life," Dash said as he pushed Danny into a pile of manure. "This is where you belong Fenturd!"_

"_Fenturd, good one!" Kwan laughed. "Maybe we should tell the royal fool to use that one at his next act!"_

_Danny didn't know how long he laid there in that pile of shit, and to be honest he really didn't care! His whole world just became so meaningless. Until that fateful day his cousin came into his life!_

_***Flashback Ends***_

"Hey Danny do you think Tucker is going to rat us out?" Dani wondered.

Danny hesitated for a minute. As much as he would like to believe that his friend will support him, the fact that Tucker is now Sam's jester complicates matters. As Tucker said, keeping their secret is practically treason. Especially since Sam doesn't fully support the Paladin. "I'm sure he'll keep quiet," Danny lied. Not wanting to worry his little cousin needlessly. "After all If he talks then he's going to have to explain his involvement on how we got the artifacts."

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey Danny how's it going?" Tucker asked on his regular visits to his friend._

"_Oh same as usual," Danny grunted trying to get the horses back into the stable. Until he slipped on some mud._

"_Ow that hurt," Tucker cringed._

"_How would you know?" Danny gripped still laying flat on his back._

"_Let me help you up there pal," Tucker said offering him a hand._

"_Thanks," Danny said dryly. "Now where's my crutch?"_

"_Right here cuz!" a little girl called out holding his crutch._

"_Dani! What are you doing here?" Danny asked._

"_Dani?" Tucker said in confusion. "Who is she Danny?"_

"_D__anielle Fenton," the little girl introduced herself. "I am Danny's third cousin once removed." Dani said shaking Tucker's hand. "But just call me Dani," she insisted._

"_Oh boy Danny and Dani," Tucker said shaking his head. "Yeah no one is going to get confused with that!"_

"_So what are you doing her?" Danny repeated._

"_My parents sent me here study under Jazz. To learn a better life than that of a milk maid or something like that." Dani explained._

"_Then shouldn't you be with Jazz," Danny scolded._

"_Are you kidding! Ten seconds with Ms. Snoozefest and I was ready to rip my ears off!" Dani joked._

"_Ms. Snoozefest, that's a good one," Tucker laughed. "Can I use it for my next act?"_

"_Whatever," Dani waved off. "So I came here to hang out with my cousin Danny!"_

"_Well I'm a little busy at the moment so unless you can actually be useful I suggest you go back to Ms. Snoozefest," Danny ordered._

"_Okie dokie," Dani said as she ran towards the horses._

"_Dani! NO!" the boys cried only to see the little girl rounding up the horse and guiding them into the stables with almost no effort on her part. "Dani how did you do that?" Danny asked in amazement._

"_My family are farmhands remember," Dani reminded him. "I can herd animals in my sleep."_

"_Careful Danny or you might lose your title of Horse Keeper to your cousin," Tucker joked._

"_You mean like how I lost my knighthood to Dash!" Danny spat._

"_Danny I didn't mean anything by it," Tucker tried to apologize. "Say thanks to your cousin we know have the rest of the day off. How about we hang out!" Tucker suggested trying to Danny's mind off of Dash._

"_Great," Dani agreed. "How about we take one of these babies for a ride!" she suggested pointing to the horses._

"_No, NO! You know how much trouble we can get for stealing one of the royal stallions!" Tucker protested._

"_Well isn't Danny the Royal Horse Keeper," Dani pointed out. "It's not stealing if he's just taking it out for some exercise."_

"_Sure why not," Danny agreed feeling the need to do something stupid._

"_Danny this is really a bad idea," Tucker said trying to stop his friend from doing something stupid._

"_You can come along or report me to Sam. I don't care which!" Danny said as he and Dani mounted the horse. Tucker watched in panic as his best friend and his irresponsible cousin rode off. Finally conceding he quickly mounted another horse and chased after them. The trio rode for hours before stopping by marshlands near the border of Amity Park and region of Plasmius. Because of the danger of sinking into the swamps this area was off limits. A perfect place to go when one doesn't want to be followed or found._

"_Well that was fun," Tucker said sarcastically. "So how about now we go home huh, anybody?"_

"_Danny look a cave," Dani yelled excitedly pointing to a cave beneath one of the hills. "Let's go explore it!"_

"_I don't think that's such a good idea," Danny objected, but she ran off anyway. The two boys groaned as they chased after the girl. Inside they quickly discovered that it is not a cave but some kind of ancient ruin. Far too fancy to be a dungeon but way too creepy to be a temple._

"_Ok we've seen the big scary cave," Tucker said nervously "Can we go now?"_

"_Ah come on Tucker, where's your spirit of adventure?" Dani taunted._

"_I think I left it back at the stable along with my sanity," Tucker said sarcastically._

"_Well be careful where step or you might trip a booby-trap," Dani warned as she happily skipped down the passage._

"_Ha, ha you said booby," Tucker laughed as his foot sank into the floor. "Oops!" he said as several weird mechanical noises began resonating everywhere._

"_Tucker!" both Danny and Dani cried. The trio braced themselves for whatever trap they sprung only to find nothing happening._

"_Isn't something suppose to happen?" Danny wondered._

"_I think it already happened to those guys," Dani said pointing to a bunch of skeletons._

"_Poison darts, yeah that'll do it," Danny said after investigating the bodies._

"_So who were they?" Dani asked nervously._

"_Judging by these jewels and gold, I'd say treasure hunters and tomb raiders," Tucker said while admiring some new jeweled rings on his fingers that he'd just recently acquired._

"_Tucker you're looting!" Danny yelled in utter shock._

"_Well they're not using them," Tucker defended._

"_Yeah but what kind of example are you setting for Dani!" Danny scolded._

"_Hey Tucker, trade you those ruby rings for this emerald necklace," Dani said holding an emerald necklace._

"_Her idea," Tucker insisted._

"_Oh, let's see what else we can find," Dani said eagerly. Tucker, now infected with gold fever, happily agreed with her. Danny groaned in frustration as he desperately tried to follow them._

"_I can't believe you two," Danny said in disbelief finding his friends continually robbing some people impaled on another trap. "Look can you two please show some respect for the dead!" Danny said waving his cane in anger. Accidentally hitting a nearby body causing it to crumble._

"_You killed him," Dani accused playfully._

"_No he was already dead, I just turned him into dust," Danny explained._

"_Hey what is that?" Dani wondered as she examined the dust pile Danny made. "Hey it's a ring with a skull on it. Doesn't look very valuable, so you can have it cuz!" Dani said tossing the ring to Danny. _

_Danny shook his head in disapproval but still placed the ring on his finger. "So how long are you two going to do this?"_

"_Until we run out of bodies," Tucker answered._

"_Why, afraid of unsprung traps?" Danny said sarcastically._

"_Exactly!" Tucker and Dani said at the same time. Trio made their way further down into the ruin into the lower level. Before long they soon ran out of bodies and places to go. "Huh end of the line. That's rather anticlimactic." Tucker complained._

"_Yeah but it looks like we get the grand prize," Dani said running towards a treasure chest at the far end of the room._

"_Dani NO!" the boys screamed but it was too late. As Dani grabbed the chest she triggered another trap. Only this time instead of some kind of mechanical trap, it was a magical one. The floor of the room began glowing revealing some type of pentagram and the statues decorating the walls came to life._

"_INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS MUST DIE!" the statues repeatedly chanted in unison as they approached the trio._

"_Dani! Tucker! Get out of here!" Danny ordered as tried to hold back the statues. Swinging his crutch fervently them. Dani, not wanting to abandon her cousin, began throwing the treasures she looted at the statues. Tucker reluctantly threw his treasures as well. While their efforts were admirable they were also futile. The statues weren't even slowed down by their efforts and soon one punched Danny through a wall._

"_Danny!" Dani cried as she raced over to where her cousin flew but was block off by a tall knight in full black and white armor. Both Tucker and Dani screamed in terror as the knight jumped towards them. To their astonishment it went right passed them and began attacking the statues. Dani seeing this as her chance she rushed to where Danny disappeared and began searching for him, but all she could only find was his crutch. Meanwhile the battle between the statues and the knight was causing a lot of damage that the entire ruins began to cave-in! The knight quickly grabbed both Dani and Tucker; and ran like crazy all the way out of the ruins! Once outside the knight place the two on the ground. Dani couldn't stop crying about the loss of her cousin, while Tucker tried his best to console her when they heard Danny's voice._

"_Dani, Tucker are you alright?" they heard Danny ask them._

"_Danny is that you, where are you?" Dani called out trying to find him._

"_I'm right here," the knight said pointing to himself._

"_Danny? Is that really you?" Dani asked hoping that it is true. "Then take your helmet off."_

"_Helmet?" the knight said in confusion while feeling his head. "Oh how did that get there?" he said taking the helmet off. Dani and Tucker gasped at what they saw. He had the same goofy face that they all know and love, but he had snow white hair and green eyes! "Whoa Tucker, Dani when did you two get so short?" Danny said after getting a good look at them. "And since when could I stand without my crutch?" Noticing that Dani had his crutch. Looking at his leg he began tapping it on the ground, hopping a couple of times, and standing on it. "I'm healed!" Danny cheered crying tears of joy. The other two joined in his merriment until the armor vanished and Danny reverted back to his old self, collapsing on the ground._

"_Danny what happen?" Dani asked._

"_I don't know but my leg," Danny wrenched in pain._

"_I guess it only works if you're in that armor," Tucker figured. Danny growled in frustration over losing the use of his legs again. "Cheer up pal. Maybe we can find another armor like that one. You'll not only be able to walk again but you'll be the greatest knight ever!" Tucker said trying to help Danny up. With Dani handing him his crutch._

"_Maybe," Danny sulked accepting his crutch from Dani. "Sorry you lost your booty."_

"_Ha, ha you said booty," Tucker laughed._

"_It's not funny!" Dani yelled. "Do you have any idea what we could have done with that treasure! We would have been set for life!"_

"_Easy, short stuff," Tucker teased. "I manage to grab a consolation prize." He pointed to the treasure chest they found at the lower room._

"_You got the treasure chest!" Dani said excitedly as she tried to open the chest._

"_Dani hasn't that thing given us enough trouble already," Danny moaned. Ignoring her cousin's concerns Dani picked up a rock and began hitting the chest trying to break the lock. As she continued hitting it Danny noticed the seal on the chest. "Hey Tucker doesn't that look familiar to you?" Danny asked his friend pointing to what looked the a D with a small P within it._

"_Yeah it kinda looks like that one, oh what was it?" Tucker said trying to remember. "Nope can't think of anything."_

"_Yeah but now that I think about it this mark was all over that ruin," Danny recalled. "Dani I don't think you should open that it might be cursed!" but his warning came too late as she broke the seal opening the chest. Inside they found an emerald crown._

"_Hey guys look at me I'm a queen!" Dani said with the crown on her head!_

"_Dani take that thing off now!" Danny ordered._

"_Ah come on cuz," Dani wined. "What's the worst that could happen?" Just as she said those words the crown burst into green flames engulfing the little girl, causing her to fall and sink into the marshes._

"_Dani!" they called out to her. Then to their surprise she rose out of the murky waters. She like Danny when he had the armor on; had snow white hair and green eyes, wearing a black and white clothing (a little to skimpy for Danny's taste), but the strangest thing was that she was still surrounded by green fire!_

"_Danny, help!" Dani cried._

_***Flashback Ends***_

"Good thing you looted some treasure for yourself cuz," Dani joked. "Otherwise Tucker would have been the only one of us who came out empty handed from our expedition.

Danny smiled remembering how he intended to kept a bag of jewels for himself but then gave it to Tucker after they learned about the powers of the ring and crown. While he would like to say he did it out of friendship it was actually more of a bribe to keep him quiet. "You know you're right Dani," Danny said as he struggled to get back up. "We risked our lives getting it. This power is ours to do as we please! There's no reason to tell Sam about it!"

"Here, here cuz!" Dani cheered toasting an imaginary glass. As the two shared a moment they noticed a pigeon flying straight for the castle. "Is that one of ours?" Dani asked.

"Yup, from the from Fort Casper if I'm not mistaken." Danny said.

"You think they're under attack?" Dani asked.

"If they are then we should hurry!" With that Danny placed the ring on his finger and in a flash wearing the armor of the Paladin! His crutch that he was holding on to transformed into a giant sword. Dani took off her wool hood and pulled out the emerald crown hidden inside it. "Why do you hide that thing in you hat if wearing it on you head triggers its powers?" Danny asked.

"They always say the best place to keep a secret is under your hat," Dani quoted as she put the crown on becoming the Phantom with a blaze of green fire!

"That's not what that saying means," Danny shook his head. "Never mind just get us to the fort!"

Dani nodded and with the wave of her hand a magic circle appeared on the floor. Continuing waving her hands she manipulated the markings on the circle until them made the proper alignment. "It's ready," Phantom informed her partner.

"Specter come," Paladin calling out to his horse. Obediently the horse came at his masters call. When the Paladin touch him with his ring hand the horse became encased with armor of it's own. "Let's go!" Paladin ordered as the magic circle teleported them to their destination!

* * *

As the Paladin and the Phantom left the city a new comer has arrived at her destination.

"Hello missy how may I help you?" the innkeeper of Axion Inn asked.

"I would like the VIP room please," the girl asked handing the innkeeper a red card with a black skull on it.

"That will be 1000 gold per night," the innkeeper said.

"1000! That's outrageous!" the girl complained.

"You are free to take you business elsewhere but..."

"Fine, but we're not done with this!" she promised signing the agreement.

The innkeeper smiled as he handed her a set of key with a key chain that had the same mark as her card. "The big one is for your room and the second is for our complimentary wine bar. Enjoy your stay Ms. eh" reading her chosen name on the registration form. "Ms. Valerie."

She snuffed as she grabbed the keys and headed for her room. Once inside she quickly closed all the blinds on her windows and began searching her room. As expected she found three listening hole and two peepholes. After covering the holes up she went to the cabinet and used her second key to open it. Inside was an impressive selection of vintage wines almost worth the 1000 gold themselves. But since she's underage she could care less about that. After closing the cabinet she made her way to a painting of a bar. Behind the painting were two slots. Inserting her master's card along with the key chain into the slots she could hear the sounds of switch being triggered and secret compartments all over the room opened up revealing an arsenal of tool, weapons and robotic limbs! Ignoring the heavier stuff, she made her way to the smaller more subtle equipment.

"Yes this should do just fine," the Red Huntress said as she prepared for her task.


	4. The Book of Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The Book of Blood

_Book of Blood Red Huntress Journal entry 1The Kingdom of Amity Park_

_As per my master's instructions I have begun my investigations into this Paladin. First thing that I have observed is that the kingdom itself seems surprisingly peaceful and prosperous. Unusual for place not ruled by a wizard. Upon questioning several of the citizens about the Paladin it seems that they consider him to be nothing more than urban myth. Their knowledge of him are mainly just speculations and rumors.  
__**Conclusion: **__The Paladin operates in secret, it is possible that he doesn't even reside within the city._

_Journal entry 2 Knight's Training Grounds_

_Believing that the Paladin must have some connections to the military I observed their training facility. So far I'm unimpressed. Their training is so basic, with standard formations and simplistic fencing. Most here are arrogant jerks to think way to highly of themselves. I doubt any of these guys could last a day at hunter's kindergarten. Continuing on with my investigation, I examined every square foot of the training ground and found no evidence of magic use or anyone even studying magic. After which I followed several of the instructors when they weren't teaching. Most when not at the training grounds spend their time either at the pub or brothel.  
__**Conclusion: **__I doubt that anyone here has any connections to the Paladin._

_Journal entry 3 Amity Park Castle_

_Having disguised myself as a maid I've manage to sneak into the castle. There I discovered that the kingdom currently ruled by the young princess Samantha Manson XIII. Apparently she ascended the throne after her father became ill with some kind of illness that drove him insane. Suspecting foul play I've gathered samples of the king's regular meals, blood, and urine. So far all tests are negative. No traces of poison nor any type of tampering which might have caused his condition. Also it seems that the royal family has had a history with this illness as well. As for Princess Samantha herself I've found to be incredibly honest and friendly. She even knows all the servants by name. This could put my identity and mission at risk so I will cut my investigation of the castle short.  
__**Conclusion: **__The princess shows a hint of distrust towards the Paladin. Since I've found no trace of magic here either, the Paladin isn't affiliated with the royal family._

_Journal entry 4 Desiree, the wishing witch_

_While at the castle I learned that there was once a court magician named Desiree a.k.a. the wishing witch. From what I understand Desiree made a name for herself granting people's wishes, and was very friendly with the populace. It is possible that the Paladin is the result of someone wishing to become a knight. Unfortunately she got a little too friendly with several husbands including the king, resulting in queen banishing her. I've heard that Desiree is imprisoned in a manor just outside the city. Well fortified area it took me awhile to infiltrate. Inside I found that instead of a prison, she lives in a luxurious mansion and the so called prison guards act more like her personal harem. While she is prohibited from leaving the premises she shows no signs of resentment or discontent in her predicament. Rather than trying to free herself, she mainly spends her days deciding who and how many men she plans to sleep with that night.  
**Conclusion:** Desiree might be the one responsible for the creation of the Paladin, but unlikely has any more involvement with him . Further investigation required. I have already bribed three of the guards to keep me abreast of her activities. I will leave notes on how to contact them._

_Journal entry 5 The Fentons_

_While not a part of my investigation of the Paladin, I know that Skulker has been searching for someone named Fenton for a long time now. I've learned that the Fentons were once traveling merchants. Then during a war with the Dragon Kingdom, Jack Fenton saved the life of King Manson resulting in not only Jack being knighted but also given a noble title as well. The Fenton manor is surprisingly small compared to the other noble houses. In fact they don't even have any servants. The lord of the house Jack was absent due him being away at Fort Casper. The lady of the house Maddie makes and sells decorative trinkets. I've bought a few just to get her talking. She's quite the chatterbox once you get her started especially about wizards. Seems that she has a strong animosity towards wizards believing them to all be evil. She might make a good candidate for the hunters.  
I also met with her daughter Jasmine Fenton. I kinda like Jasmine or Jazz as she prefers to be called. She is highly intelligent, practical, and very easy to talk to. She was once offered a position of Advisor to the princess but due to some difference of opinion, she refused. Now she works as the schoolmarm. Like her mother Jazz can become extremely talkative once she gets started. Also like her mother she dislikes wizards but for different reasons. Jazz's frustration stems from the her mother's obsession with wizards and tries to distance herself from the subject.  
__**Conclusion: **__Both Jazz and Maddie are interesting individuals. If possible I would like to bring them to Sanctuary._

_Journal entry 6 Fort Casper_

_I found out from Maddie that her husband Lord Jack just left yesterday with his army to aid Fort Casper which is currently under siege. This might be my best opportunity to encounter the Paladin. Luckily for me I arrived at the fort just as the Paladin and his familiar joined the battle. It would seem that the stories about the Paladin weren't exaggerated. He's extremely powerful, but he has a rather simplistic fighting style. His familiar the Phantom is no better. She acts more like a child showing off rather than wizard warrior. In order to better record this information I'm utilizing a new device called a 'picture box' that I found at the Inn. From what I understand this device can capture images with amazing details. After the battle was won Lord Jack Fenton showed neither appreciation or gratitude for the Paladin's assistance. Apparently he shares Maddie's hatred for wizards. I followed the Paladin as he was leaving the area but he vanished via gateway spell. I was too far to see the symbols but I could tell that it was a short range gate. So he could only transport himself within fifty miles if I'm not mistaken.  
__**Conclusion: **__My earlier assessments may have been wrong. The Paladin's fencing style is definitely the same as the one I saw at the training facility. And the gateway's range is within the reach of the city. Continuing my investigations._

_Journal entry 7 The Royal Stables_

_After meeting with Jazz again, I learned that she has a brother who was training to be a knight but due to an accident lost the use of his leg. Perhaps he might shed some light into what's going on at the training facility. Unfortunately he was not at the stables when I arrived, but there was an individual there named Tucker. Tucker told me the tale of how he and Danny were friends with the princess and how he broke his leg becoming the Royal Horse Keeper. Sad tale I can sympathies since I too lost everything dear to me. Tucker was kind enough to give me a tour of the stables. Though I find his motives for doing this to be unwanted. Inside I found a trace scent of brimstone; either that or this Danny hasn't washed the stalls in weeks! Plus I found some strange burn marks on the floor. Tucker says it is from when Danny dropped a lantern a few days ago. Sounds reasonable but it is mighty suspicious.  
__**Conclusion: **__The strange burn marks, the fact that he's had training but is unable to become a knight due to his injuries, and a strong sense of duty and loyalty due to his friendship with the princess albeit a little rocky now. While I don't want to suspect one of the Fentons of being in league with the Paladin, there's just too may coincidental evidence for me to ignore. I believe he warrants further investigation._

The Huntress closed her journal and hid it in the secret safe in her room. Marking another day off her calendar. Another day wasted and other than the pictures she took, which came out great by the way, she hasn't really made any progress in finding out anything concrete about the Paladin. Skulker will be arriving soon and hopefully when she meets up with him, she might find something more useful to report other than her wild speculations. "Well tomorrow's another day," she said as she went to bed.

The Huntress wasn't the only one having troubles that night. At the Fenton Manor Danny tried to relax as he soaked in the bath. But his mind kept going back to what happen when he as the Paladin met his father on the battlefield. While he knew of his father's contempt for wizards he never expected him to act like that. Calling him a blight on the land and how all wizards should be destroyed. And that's after Danny saved not only his life but the lives of his men! Normally Danny would just ignore such insults but for some reason he felt an overwhelming rage and desire to slice his own father's head off. It took him every ounce of self-control to keep himself from doing that. I guess being called a monster by your own father brings out the worst in you. Causing Danny to fear what he might be becoming and unsure if the ring is corrupting him of if he's just naturally evil. Danny got out of the tub and made his way to bed. Hoping that tomorrow things will seem a little bit better.

As these two warriors slept, little did they know that their fateful encounter the next day will change the course of history.


	5. When Worlds Collide

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

When Worlds Collide

Danny grunted as he made his way through the market area, carrying a bunch of bags. "Dani haven't you got enough?"

"Ah come on Cuz," Dani laughed. "We've got that sizable bonus from the princess, so why not enjoy it."

Danny smiled sadly. Earlier that day Princess Sam came for inspection and rewarded them for doing a good job at the Stables. Truthfully they were doing a horrible job and really didn't deserve it; but today is the anniversary of when they first met as kids. So Sam wanted to give Danny a little gift. Danny knew of this of course and wanted to refuse but his cousin's excitement for the money forced him to accept. "Well before you spend all of it how about we get something to eat first."

"Oh look my lady it's that lowly stable boy taking his pet for a walk," a sassy voice said very loudly to make sure that she was heard.

"Now Star, know your place," this other girl who was finely dress in silk and gold scolded. "You should better than to go insulting a Noble or his little monkey. That's my job."

"Who are you calling a monkey!" Dani yelled. "Danny say something!"

"Hey Paulina," Danny swooned. "We're going to Nasty Mutton would you like to join us? My treat."

"That is Paulina! Unbelievable" Dani groaned. When she heard that Danny had a secret crush on some Noble lady named Paulina, Dani assumed that Paulina would be a beautiful, sweet, kindhearted, proper young lady. Not this shallow, mean, bitch, with spiders in her soul and a black hole where her heart should be. Even worst her handmaiden Star is Tucker's love interest. Dani heard that love is blind but she didn't think it was stupid as well.

"If you're treating then, absolutely NOT!" Paulina snapped. "Like I would be seen with a lowly commoner like you!"

"Hey Danny is no commoner he's the Royal Horse Keeper!" Dani snapped defending her cousin who was still stuck in stupid lovesick mode.

"That's just a fancy way of saying stable boy," Paulina laughed. "Besides everyone knows it's just an empty title the Princess gave him out of pity. Since he'll never become a knight like Sir Dash."

Her comment about Dash snapped Danny out of her spell and back into reality. "Oh yeah there's no way that I could ever run away from the battlefield as fast as that coward did," Danny said cynically.

"How dare you spout lies about a Noble Knight!" Paulina yelled.

"It's no lie," Dani smirked. Glad to see that Danny got his head back on straight. "Tucker showed us the official report from Sir Lancer. Your precious Sir Dash made a dash for the hills when the enemy came!"

"Sir Dash made a dash for the hills," Danny laughed as well. "You should tell that one to Tucker. Maybe he'll us it for his next show."

"How dare you lower class mock us nobles," Paulina snapped. "Guards teach these two proper respect!" she ordered. As the three bodyguards who were escorting Paulina slowly approached Danny, someone threw some an apple core at them. "Who threw that?" Paulina demanded.

"Sending three armed men to beat up a child and a cripple? Disgraceful." a girl said chewing on another apple. "For a noble have you no shame." She said throwing her apple core at Paulina face.

"You'll pay for that! Guards take care of her first!" Paulina ordered. One of her guardsman reached out to grab the girl but she in turn flipped him over her head! After seeing their comrade go down the other two quickly began attacking the girl.

"Wow," Dani said with admiration as the stranger graciously danced around her attackers. Keeping them off balance that a simple push was all it took to knock them down onto the ground.

"Had enough," the girl taunted. Paulina's bodyguards growled as the got back up. Furious of the humiliation one drew his sword and attacked the girl. Anticipating this, she pulled a pair of knifes out from under her sleeves. But before she could use them Danny blocked the guard's attack using his crutch!

"Have you no honor! Drawing you sword against an unarmed woman!" Danny yelled.

The girl smiled mischievously as she secretly slipped her knives back into her sleeves. Of course she didn't need rescuing but she decided to let the boy have a chance. Surprisingly he was doing rather well for a cripple. He clearly was the superior swordsman even though he's using the same lame fencing style that she witness from the training center. Add the fact that his wooden crutch is lighter than steel swords, so he could react faster than the guardsmen giving him an additional advantage. His only weakness were his legs, because of his condition he's forced to put all of his weight on his good leg leaving him unbalanced. Luckily for him the three stooges weren't competent enough to exploit it.

Danny began huffing loudly. Between fighting off three armed men and having to hop on one leg it is extremely tiring. Grasping on to his crutch tightly he decided to gamble on one final strike. Waiting for the right moment Danny then twirled around clubbing the nearest guy in the head with all his strength knocking him out cold! While that move took out one of his opponents it unfortunately also caused his crutch to break apart. Also spinning around like that caused him to lose his footing and with out his crutch he was going to fall as well. Thankfully the girl caught him before he fell. "Okay you guys I think we've all had enough fun," the girl said with a creepy smile. "So how about we call it a draw so that we can tend to our injured," the girl suggested which sounded very much like a threat. The two guardsman looked at each other trying to decide what to do. Then they picked up their unconscious companion and carried him off.

"Oh this isn't over!" Paulina promised as she left with her bodyguards.

"Danny are you alright?" Dani asked handing him a new crutch. "And you said buying this new crutch was waste of money."

"When you're right you're right," Danny smiled accepting the new crutch. "Oh and thank you miss...?"

"Valerie," the girl introduced herself. "Valerie Grey I'm a traveling performer."

"Valerie. I'm Danny son of Fenton and this is my cousin Danielle," Danny introduced.

"But you can call me Dani," Dani insisted.

"Then just call me Val," Valerie giggled.

"Say Val would you like to join us at Nasty Mutton my treat," Danny offered.

"Nasty Mutton?" Val said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah you see Princess Sam is a vegan so most of the restaurants only serve fruits and vegetables. Nasty Mutton is one of the few places that still serve meat." Danny explained.

"Ah I was wondering about that," Val said looking at her plate of apples. "Man is the princess such a tyrant that she would ban meat."

"Oh no Sam had nothing to do with it," Danny said defending his friend. "It's just that when she said that she was going vegan the restaurants simply changed the menus. To you know..."

"Wanting to suck up to her," Val finished. Danny and Dani both nodded. "Well I could use some meat so lead the way!"

-Later at Nasty Mutton-

"Ugh I can see why they call it Nasty Mutton," Val gagged after one bite.

"It's an acquired taste," Danny said taking another bite.

"So Val where you from and where did you get those wicked moves," Dani asked.

"Well as a traveling performer I encounter bandits and ne'er-do-wells all the time. So have to have a means of defending myself," Val said taking another bite. "Still not good but at least it's meat."

"Can you teach me some of those moves?" Dani asked.

"Maybe if I got time," Val said turning to Danny. "So how about you? Those were pretty impressive moves you got as well. If I knew you were that good I wouldn't have bothered to help you."

"Thanks, I use to be a knight in training but I had a little accident so now I'm a sable boy," Danny said.

"Hey I heard that you have connections with the castle so maybe you guys can tell me something about the Paladin?" Val asked.

"Why do you want to know about the Paladin?" Danny asked suspiciously.

Val smiled and began doing flips and other various acrobatics, even defying gravity by cartwheeling up a wall to the ceiling. Finally finishing by jumping off the ceiling, landing back on her seat. She bowed graciously as the people around her applauded her performance. "Yeah acrobatics are nice and all but what really brings in the crowd is storytelling!" Upon her announcement a bunch of kids and their parents began gathering around her begging for a story. "All right, all right, one story." Val said trying to calm down the masses.

"_A long time ago; before you, before me, before most of us there was a powerful sorcerer. His name was Pariah Dark the Wizard King. He was a wizard of such power and magnitude that he could do anything. His rule was absolute until a group of ancient and powerful wizards banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the king!"_

"Hey we've all heard this one!" one of the kids complained.

"Oh really then tell us how it ends?" Val said showing no signs of irritation at the boy's interruption.

"The wizards defeated the king by locking him up in the sarcophagus of forever sleep," the boy finished.

"That's what most people will tell you but mine is slightly different." Val promised as she continued her tale.

"_Pariah Dark was far too powerful for them to defeat. So as a last ditch effort they all performed a forbidden spell to strip him of his powers, into seven artifacts! Even with the king weaken they still could not destroy him so instead they locked him up in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. As for the artifacts, now called the Relics, they were considered too powerful and were scattered and buried them across the land. But such things never stayed buried for long. Soon adventures, grave robbers, and wizards began unearthing these Relics. For possessing just one of these Relics could grant a person incredible powers. In fact it is said that power of the Relics were responsible for the creation of the seven great kingdoms."_

"You're talking about the Wizard Lords aren't you," a little girl interrupted.

"Wow you mean I can be a Wizard Lord if I can find one of these relics," another kid shouted.

"I'm just telling a story here kids," Val laughed. "And please don't interrupt."

"_Now possessing a Relic grants you power, but at a price. Imbued within the Relic is not only the powers of the Wizard King, but a piece of his soul as well. Those that use the Relics soon begin to lose themselves and becoming possessed by Pariah Dark himself. For it is said that if all seven Relics should come together then the Wizard King shall return. Believing that they are the true Wizard King is the reason why all who have Relics are still fighting over them to this day!"_

"Is that why King Aragon is always attacking us?" one of the children asked. "Because Princess Sam has a relic."

"That's ridiculous!" Danny spoke up. "I know the princess and I can guarantee that she's not even a wizard let alone someone who possess a one of these Relics."

"Now kids, like I said this is just a story we traveling performers tell," Val explained. "But if you ever come up across a Relic be careful or else Pariah Dark will possess you." The audience gave her a warm applause and tossed her a few coins in gratitude for the story. She then returned to her seat and taking another bite out of her Mutton. "Hey I think this stuff is starting to grow on me."

"So Val about that story," Danny asked nervously feeling the ring under his shirt. "How do you know if someone is possessed?"

"They will have the Mark of Pariah Dark," Val answered. Drawing the famous P inside of a D.

"Hey isn't that the symbol we saw at...OOPS!" Dani quickly covered realizing that she just said something she shouldn't have.

"What symbol?" Val ask with a serious tone.

"Why do you want to know?" Danny asked.

"Like I said story telling is my main attraction," Val explained. "So I'm here to gather information about the Paladin so I make him the subject of my next tale!" It made sense but Danny was skeptical. "Ok then how about this I'll tell you something and you'll tell me something." Val offered.

"Alright," Danny agreed. "But ladies first. Tell us about the artifacts."

"The seven artifacts they are the Soul stealer sword, the Scarab scepter, the Reality gauntlet, the Dragon amulet, the Ring of rage, the Crown of fire, and the Infinity scroll. That's all I know, your turn." Val finished.

"We've seen this mark in a cave in the marshlands near the border with Plasmius. Only it wasn't a cave it was like some kind of temple." Danny said.

"Yeah we went inside to go exploring..." Dani said excitedly.

"But it was full of booby traps so we left as quickly as possible," Danny jumped in cutting his little cousin off.

"A see," Val said sounding mighty suspicions. "Well this has been fun, but I've got to go now. See you around!"

"Please Val stay away from that ruin it's dangerous," Danny begged.

"Don't worry I'm only interested in the Paladin not some old ruin," Val reassured him.

At the Stables, both Danny and Dani were nervously examining the items of power. "You don't think these things are the Relics Val talked about do you?" Dani asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "She did say that anyone using the Relics would have the Mark of Pariah Dark somewhere on them, right."

"Right so me first," Dani volunteered. Putting the crown on her head it burst into flames turning her into the Phantom. They quickly searched her body and found no sign of the mark. "Phew, I guess it's not a relic." Dani said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah unless," Danny started off but didn't finish.

"Unless what?" Dani asked impatiently. Danny didn't say anything else but instead blushed while avoiding eye contact. "Oh no you can't be serious!" Dani yelled realizing what her male cousin was implying.

"Come on Dani we have to make sure," Danny pleaded. Dani groaned in frustration knowing that he was right and began taking off her clothes. "Well the good news is that I can't find the mark." Danny told his cousin.

"What's the bad news?" Dani asked nervously.

"You need to cut back on the dessert. You're getting a little chubby." Danny teased.

Dani tossed a tiny fireball her cousins face. Seeing Danny's charred up face had Dani rolling in laughter. Danny soon started laughing as well. After they were done Dani wiped the tears from her eyes and at the same time moving her hair around. "At least we know mines not a relic."

"Wait!" Danny said startling the little girl. Danny gulped as he moved the hair and saw it clearly on her forehead. "You have the mark," Danny confirmed sadly.

"The mark was on my forehead," Dani said sadly. Danny nodded. "Then how did you miss it! Even worse you had me strip naked unnecessarily!"

"Sorry Dani, but your hair was in the way," Danny apologized but couldn't help laughing.

"My hair was in the way," Dani snapped. "That's the best excuse you can come up with!" Dani's hand began flaming up. Danny braced himself for his cousin's fury, but she simply reverted back to her human form. In her human form the Mark vanished from her forehead which gave them some sense of relief. "But what about you Danny?" Dani asked.

Danny placed the ring on his finger and transformed into the Paladin. Danny began examining his hand since that's where he placed the ring on and sure enough he found the mark on his palm. "Looks like mine is a Relic too," Danny said sadly showing his cousin the 'PD' mark.

Later that night just outside the cave in the marshlands the Red Huntress carefully entered inside the cave. As she was warned there were multiple traps, but they were already sprung. Using the picture box she documented the hieroglyphics on the walls. Just as they said the Mark of Pariah Dark was all over this place. Finally she reach the lower level were the chamber looked like it was a battlefield. Examining the pedestal where the treasure chest use to stand. "There was a Relic here," the Huntress said out loud accidentally triggering the magic trap.

"Intruder. Intruders must be destroyed!" the statues chanted as they approached the Huntress. Unimpressed the Huntress simply lite a stick of dynamite and casually tossed it to the statues. With one big explosion the statues were all destroyed. Seeing no further reason to stay the Huntress prepared to leave. Once outside she lite another fuse which went all the way inside the cave. Followed by a series of explosions destroying everything inside. The Red Huntress stood there for a few moments admiring her handy work before heading back to Amity Park.


	6. Painful Recovery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Painful Recovery

Danny sat in his moody place staring at the ring. "Are you really a Relic?" Danny asked the ring hoping for some sign but as usual nothing.

"Hey cuz," Dani called out to him. " There's another pigeon!" she pointed to the bird flying towards the palace. Just like the past few days after learning that their items were Relics, Danny ignored it. "Danny come on they might need our help!" the little girl begged.

"Sorry Dani but I can't risk it not any more," Danny said sadly.

"Oh come on Danny, I'm sure that whole possession thing is just an old wives tale," Dani said believing that her cousin is just paranoid. "I mean we've been using it for how long now and it hasn't messed with our minds."

"Actually Dani, ever since I started using this ring I've been feeling angry, well angrier." Danny confessed. "Like when we met with dad. You remember what he said to us?" Dani nodded recalling how uncle Jackie called them scum and a blight on the earth. "When he said that I felt a sudden rage and a desire to chop his head off!" Dani was speechless, she couldn't believe that Danny would have wanted to kill his own father! Especially over something so trivial but it does raises some concerns. "You see I think it starts out small so you don't notice, then it eventually takes over," Danny began quivering. "Has anything like that happened with you?"

"Other than the usual feeling of excitement not really," Dani said with a smile. Danny smiled as well. He knew how much of a thrill seeker his little cousin is and how much she adored having these powers. And that scares him most of all. "Well if we're not going to save the day again; then we might as well get some work done," Dani suggested.

"Might as well," Danny agreed causing Dani to slump. She was hoping that he would rather go out as the Paladin than stay here. As they exited the stables they saw a familiar figure approaching outside.

"Hey guys," Val greeted.

"VALERIE!" Dani said excitedly. For the past few days the trio have been running into each other constantly. During which they've had a good chance to know one another. With Val telling them of other places and Danny giving her tours of the kingdom. Sometimes they even tell her about the battles they fought in as the Paladin and Phantom. Of course they told her that Danny still had connections within the military to explain how they know all this stuff. An excuse which she seems to accept.

"Val, haven't seen you in awhile. Come in, come in." Danny said inviting her. Danny cleared a table while Dani got some tea and biscuits. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh I've been busy putting up a few shows telling a few tales," Val said shaking her head. "You know trying to earn some cash."

"That's great, so how's you research into the Paladin going?" Danny asked nervously.

"Not good," Val said sadly. "So far I've only found rumors and wild speculations. The strangest thing is that he hasn't been showing up lately. Do you have any idea why?"

"Maybe he's found himself a girlfriend that's a whole lot nicer and cooler than that last one he was drooling over," Dani teased nudging her cousin.

"If that's the case then I guess that would make Danny the Paladin and you the Phantom," Val glared accusingly at the two. Danny in turn stared at the girl with a rather serious expression placing his hand protectively on Dani, who looked fearfully as she clung on to her cousin. Several intense seconds later they all broke out in laughter! "You two as Paladin and Phantom, yeah right!" Val laughed.

"Yeah that's crazy," Danny laughed albeit nervously.

"But wouldn't it be cool if we were," Dani laughed. Val flinched at the notion but simply smiled and nodded at the girl. "So Val are you going to teach me some of those crazy moves?" Dani asked doing some jumps and twirls.

"Get me some Nasty Mutton, and I might consider make you my apprentice." Val offered. Dani excitedly ran off as fast as she could to complete her errand. "Cute kid but a bit of a reckless fireball?" Val said softly.

Danny suppressed the urge to agree. "So are you really planning to take her with you?"

Val was taken back, not by the question but by the way he said it. "Of course not. Why do you want me to take her?

"Yes," Danny admitted. "I know that she longs for the life of adventure and I believe that you can provide that for her."

"That may be but she's far too attached to you," Val argued. "Even if I did offer I doubt she'd accept at least not until she certain that you can function without her. And even then I'm not so sure she'll want to leave you."

"She deserves better than wasting her life looking after some cripple," Danny said sadly patting his leg.

Val looked upon him sympathetically then came up with a crazy idea. "Maybe I can help you with that," Val said grabbing his bad leg and proceeded to twist and pull on it painfully.

"What the heck!" Danny demanded as he jumped up.

"How's the leg?" Val asked casually. Danny looked over to his bad leg, finally noticing that he was standing normally! Not only that he could also move his leg normally as well. He glanced over to Val who simply stood there smiling. He had a million questions but nothing came out of his mouth. "Speechless I see," Val chuckled. "I just set your bones back in place."

"My bones?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Yes, they weren't set properly. I'm guessing that the doctors that treated you didn't put your leg in a cast or even applied a splint?" Danny shook his head recalling that the only thing the doctors did was dress his wounds. "Yeah that's what I thought. Without a cast your bones heal incorrectly that's why your leg is disfigured." she explained.

"Dammit," Danny cursed throwing his tea cup. "I knew the other nobles hated me but I didn't think they'd go that far!" Danny took a deep breath after his tantrum. "And you just fixed my leg just now?

"Heck no!" Val feeling his leg. "I'm afraid that your leg has been lame for far too long. It's going to take me awhile to get it back to the way it's suppose to."

Danny looked at his lame leg. The last time he felt this hopeful about being able to walk again was when he first used the ring to become the Paladin. "So you can do this!"

"Yes but just you know I don't work for free. Not even for friends." Val reminded him.

"Alright!" Danny replied quickly agreeing to her price.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask of you," Val pointed out.

"I trust you," Danny said without hesitation.

Dani happily raced back to the stables with a bag full of mutton. She couldn't wait to see what new moves Val is planing to teach her, plus the offer to become her apprentice only made Dani even more excited. Just the thought of being able to travel the world, see the sights that Val described in her stories, and maybe even do a little Phantom super heroing in-between gave her an adrenalin rush! But that would mean leaving Danny. Dani almost stopped in her tracks. She hadn't considered the possibility of of leaving him yet. While she knows that Danny would support any decision she made, she couldn't bear the thought of abandoning him. Maybe... **"YEEEEAAAAAOOOOWWWWW!"** Dani heard her cousin screaming in pain! Shaking all thoughts from her head she quickly hurried back to the stables! There she saw Danny on the ground with Val standing on top of him, doing something to his bad leg! It almost looked like she was trying to rip his leg out! "HEY GET OFF OF HIM!" Dani yelled as she tackled Val. "How could you we trusted you! Liked you!" Dani began spouting trying to punch her idol.

"Dani I'm fine," Danny reassured her.

Dani's eyes widen in astonishment seeing him stand normally without his crutch. "Wha...How?" Danny and Val explained what happened and how Danny's condition was the result of malpractice. "Those quacks I knew that they were sabotaging you!" Dani spat. "Why I bet the princess was in on it too!"

"Now cuz lets not jump to conclusions," Danny said trying to calm her down. Plus he doubts that Sam would have anything to do with this.

Dani took a deep breath and tried to relax. "So is Danny's leg completely healed."

"No, I'm afraid that this will require at least a month of dislodging and snapping his bones back into place." Val explained.

"Sounds painful," Dani winched.

"Yeah it's going to be like breaking his leg again over and over and over," Val teased.

"Alright I get it, it's going to hurt," Danny sulked but at the same time hopeful. "But it will be worth it to say goodbye to that," Danny said pointing to his crutch.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Val handed Danny his crutch. "Best you continue using this or else your leg might end up being worst than before," she warned. Danny takes her warning to heart and uses the crutch even though his leg feels great.

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Dani declared. "Where's the mutton? Uh oh." she gasped. Earlier when she thought that Danny was in trouble she dropped her bag of mutton into a puddle, so now the food was ruined. "I'll just throw these away..."

"No!" Val cut her off. "If you're going to be my apprentice the first thing you're going to have to learn is the value of food. When traveling sometimes it could be weeks maybe even months before we reach a town. So we can't afford to waste any amount of food no matter how gross or disgusting it is." Val scolded handing the little girl the filthiest mutton as punishment.

After their less than ideal meal Val went on to teach Dani on how to do some cartwheels. After doing ten cartwheels, Dani started to get a little cocky and tried to do one a back flip that she saw Val doing one time. The results ended with her landing flat on her butt! Giving the two older persons a good laugh. Afterwards they all went back work. Surprisingly Val who usually leaves by this time offered to stay and help them out a bit.

"Well that's it for today," Danny announced as he finished refilling the horse's water.

"Great, maybe you can show me more moves?" Dani asked Val.

"Sorry kiddo, but me and Danny have plans right now," Val said.

"Can I come along?" Dani asked.

"Not this time," Danny said in a stern tone. Dani wanted to plead and argue but Danny's tone told her that this is not a good time. So she simply nodded and headed back home. A short time later Danny and Val approached the castle gates. Thanks to his connections they were able to enter without any complications.

"Danny is that you!" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Tucker," Danny greeted.

"It's good to see you again and it's great that you came to the castle! So what brings you here?" Tucker said.

"Her actually," Danny said pointing to Val. "She needed to see Sam."

"Oh," Tucker said sounding very disappointed. He was hoping that Danny was finally going to reconcile with Sam. "Sorry dude but now is not a good time. You see she just received word that we're being overrun. All of our forces have retreated to Fort Casper. The fort is holding but they're afraid that they can't last much longer. If the Paladin is trying to show how much we needed him well he's proven that point rather effectively." Tucker said shooting an accusing stare at Danny. Danny's heart sank, because of his reluctance to use the Relics they may lose the war. But maybe there may still be a chance for him to save everyone.

"You know I should have you arrested for leaking top secret information to unauthorized personal Jester!" a stern authoritative voice declared.

"Sam!" both boys said at the same time.

"It's good to see you again Danny," Princess Sam greeted. "And you are?"

"Valerie, your majesty," Val said with a bow. "Valerie Grey."

"You look familiar have we met before," Sam asked crooking her eye.

"I travel around a lot," Val said not really answering the question.

"So Ms. Grey, you must have done something impressive to get my old friend to come visit me," Sam said eying the girl with suspicion.

"Oh I just gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. One I'm sure even you can appreciate when all is said and done." Val said in a rather arrogant tone.

"Well since you went through all that trouble, what is it that you want?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much," Val smiled. "I'm just a simple traveling performer, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in hiring my troupe for your Founder's Day Celebration coming up?"

"With the way the war is going I'm not sure we'll have much to celebrate about," Sam admitted sadly. "But if Danny vouches for you then very well. Tucker will see that you have everything you need."

"If you don't mind I would rather work with Danny here," Val suggested grabbing Danny's arm.

"Fine whatever!" Sam said waving her arms in annoyance.

"Thank you your majesty," Val said bowing again. "I promise you this show will be like nothing you've ever seen."

Later that night in the Axion Inn. Val sat at her desk studying the pictures she took of the ruins. Unfortunately because of the poor resolution she could make out some of the hieroglyphics. It took her all day to translate, but it mostly they spoke of a curse treasure and a warning that the evil in this place must never be allowed to leave. Standard stuff for ruins even if they didn't have anything of value buried in them . Afterwards she looked at the pictures of the Paladin. So far nothing of interest except in one picture there was a dent on his armor but not in any of the other pictures. Val studied all of the pictures carefully. In all but two he had pristine perfect armor. The first one with the dent and another with a scratch but nothing in any of the other pictures. She has heard of magically regenerating items but that spell was so complex that almost no wizards were capable of performing it. The last one she's heard of was Fright Knight and it was only because he had a Relic!

Relics! Just the sound of that word sends shivered down her spine. Every time a Hunter deals with one of those things it usually leads to tragedy. So far everything seems to point to the Paladin having a Relic, she had to be sure. For that she needed access to research materials, but not just main stream information. She needed to get to the classified dark top secret stuff; and for that she needed to move freely around the castle without arousing too much suspicion. Thanks to Danny she now has just that.

"Excuse me room service," the bell hop announced outside her room.

"I need you to deliver these messages via Pony Express." Val ordered handing him two letters and some gold coins. The bell hop nodded and gave her a secret Hunters salute before leaving. The Pony Express system is a hunters delivery system that can effectively and secretly send messages to anywhere in the world in a matter of days. Though how it works is a mystery to her but she has heard that it harness the speed of light. Not that it matters. One of the letters is for her master Skulker to inform him of what she is planing. The other is to request another hunter group to assist her in her plans. Normally Hunters don't help each other unless they are a team but when a Relic is involved, that's a different story! Val can only hope that they would agree to her plan.


	7. Predator and Prey

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Predator and Prey

A cloaked figure slowly made his way through the city streets of Amity Park. Despite his strange appearance no one paid him any mind. As he wandered around he witness a little girl trying to balance herself on top of a wall. "Stupid kid," the stranger said to himself. He's seen enough people like her to know that her balance was off. In fact he's already begun mentally counting down to her inevitable fall. Suddenly she went into a crane stance. He gasped as he recognized the form she was using and quickly positioned himself right under her. As expected the girl lost her balance and fell off the wall. Luck for her the stranger caught her before she hit the ground!

"Thank you sir," the girl said.

"Your welcome," the stranger responded. "That was an interest stunt you did there."

"Thanks my friend taught me that," the girl said proudly.

"Yes, but you lean too much to the right, that is why you lost your balance." the stranger pointed out.

"How do you know that?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"Oh I know a lot of thing, but first could you introduce me to you friend, the one who taught you that stance?" the stranger asked.

The girl gulped, there's something about this guy that she didn't like. Sure he saved her life but he looked rather suspiciously creepy, so naturally she didn't trust him. Plus she didn't want this freak anywhere near Val. "You'll have to catch me first!" Dani declared as ran off.

The strange smiled as he observed the girl twirling to dodge obstacles and doing flips as she jumped confirming his suspicions. "Very well child but be warned, I so do enjoy a good hunt."

Later after losing that weirdo Dani quickly made way to the stables where she found Danny and Val playing another round of pulling the leg out and put it back in. "Danny, Val!" she called out. "There's some strange freak and he's looking for you!" she said pointing at Val.

"Who would be looking for me?" Val wondered.

"That would be me," the stranger announced.

"Master!" Val cried running up the cloaked man.

"Master?" both Danny and Dani said at the same time in confusion.

"Yes, he taught me everything I know," Val said.

"You may call me Janus," the stranger introduced himself. "Well apprentice, I got your message about booking a performance here," Janus said. "Well done."

"Thank you sir," Val said with a huge grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm sorry about earlier and I must say it is great to meet you and..." Dani spouted while shaking his hand.

"Quite understandable little one," Janus said trying frantically to get the girl to let go. "Anyway we must be off. We have a lot of preparation to make," Janus instructed.

"Yes master," Val said. "Sorry Danny we have to cut our session short."

"No problem here," Danny said massaging his leg to ease the pain from her treatment.

"Hey before you go can you show as me...uh us a little something?" Dani begged.

"Very well," Janus said grabbing Val with his good arm and tossing her ten feet into the air. While in mid-flight, she did a series of aerial acrobatic flips before landing on one foot on Janus extended hand. After that performance the horses began neighing and stomping on the ground almost as if applauding. Dani and Danny as well applauded. "And that was just a prelude," Janus said giving a bow.

"That was amazing," Dani cheered almost hyperventilating.

"Easy girl, breath," Val laughed. "Well see you two at the show."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Dani promised as she waved goodbye as they left. "Bye Val!"

"Val, as in Valerie?" Skulker said rather amused. "Interesting choice, it's quite rare for a hunter to use their original name. Especially as an alias."

"It just felt right this time Master," Val said softly worried that she just did something wrong.

"You know that when we become hunters we leave our past behind us. Including our names." Skulker lectured. "When we do use our true names, usually something life changing happens."

"What sort of something?" Val asked nervously.

"Some of us obtain fame, others find love, while a few die. The last time I used my true name, I found you my apprentice." Skulker smiled. "Perhaps you did as well."

"I don't know about that, but must say I wasn't expecting you so soon Master," Val smiled as well. "I almost didn't recognize you without your joints puffing steam."

"Yes, these are the latest model from Sanctuary," Skulker said showing her his new arm. "Now as for why I'm here. The situation is more complicated than we thought. So we really need to hurry and compare notes." Skulker frowned as they approached the Axion Inn. Making sure that the room was secure Skulker turned to his apprentice. "The ruins you found, are you certain that the Relic is gone?"

"It there were any Relics in there it's long gone master," Val answered. "Wait so you mean that there really was a Relic there?"

"Yes, it is probably the reason the Dragon Kingdom keeps invading." Skulker groaned. "Even worst, this Relic is different from the others."

"Different, how?" Val asked.

"According to Technus, the Relic that was hidden in Amity Park is the key to controlling all the Relics." Skulker answered.

"What does that mean?" Val gulped.

"We're not sure yet. Technus and his team are still reseaching it." Skulker answered. "But one thing is certain. We must secure this Relic before anyone finds out about it!"

"I've already contacted The X-tremes..."

"King Aragon is planning a major offensive in two days. This may be our best chance to hunt them!" Skulker continued ignoring what was about to Val saying.

"But Master if they really do have a Relic, it may be more than we can handle on our own," Val argued. "We're going to need back-up!"

"That is why I went to gather this," Skulker said pulling out a giant sword from the hidden wall.

Val stared in aw at the sight of the magnificent blade, but her expression changed after tapping on the metal. "Really? You're joking right?" Val eyed him cynically.

"What?" he asked sightly amused.

"Master, I'm no expert on metallurgy but even I can tell that sword wouldn't cut through carrot." Val said.

"Not in it's current state." Skulker smiled. "But if I use it with this..." Skulker brought out a new mechanical arm that Val has never seen before and plugged one of his steam lines into it. He then turned a dial on the arm and gently placed the sword onto the hand. Val stood amazement as the blade started to glow. Skulker extended his blade out of his prosthetics arm and swung at the giant sword. To her surprise the giant sword sliced right through the other blade like butter.

"What how? Yours is one of the most powerful blades in the entire guild!" Val gasped picking up the fallen blade.

"You see my apprentice, this is no ordinary metal. It fell from the sky off of the constellation Apollo. It has a rather unique property. Unlike natural earth metals which goes soft and melts when heated, this one works in reverse," Skulker explained.

"You mean," Val stuttered not believing what she was hearing.

"At room temperatures it is soft like aluminum, but give it enough heat and it will grow stronger. The hotter it gets the more powerful." Skulker laughed.

"And that new arm heats it up," Val figured. "But how?"

"This arm uses a new technology that Technus just created," Skulker explained. "He calls it ticity or something like that. I didn't really understand it, but he tells me that it is even more powerful than steam!"

"Impossible!" Val said in disbelief. "Nothing is more powerful than steam!"

"Ticity is," Skulker reassured her. "For it is the power of lighting itself!" Sparks began to fly out of the heater arm as he said that.

Val was taken back by what she just heard. Even among wizards lightning spells is the pinnacle magic, almost a godlike level. If what Skulker and Technus says is true then Sanctuary may have just closed the gap between human and wizards forever! "But Master, the Paladin hasn't shown himself in past few days. I'm not sure if he'll turn up anytime soon."

"Not to worry, I have leaked enough information to bait the Paladin. He'll show." Skulker promised.

* * *

The next day Dani sighed sadly as she watched another carrier pigeon flying towards the castle. She has pretty much given up on trying to get Danny back into the heroes game. Val told her the other day that sometimes men can be stubborn so it's best to give them space. Called it 'reverse psychology' or something like that. Still Dani missed the action and...

"Dani, hurry and come inside!" Danny ordered. "Didn't you see that pigeon? They need us!"

"Wow this reverse psychology really works," Dani whispered in amazement as she dropped what she was doing and hurried into the stables. "So what made you change your mind?" Dani asked as soon as she reached Danny.

"Just want to make sure that Val still had a place to perform," Danny joked.

"Figures it's because of a girl," Dani laughed. After making sure that the horses were secured in their stalls, Danny and Dani prepared to transform when Tucker came crashing in!

"Danny, it an emergency!" he panted as he collapsed.

"Tucker, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he helped his friend to a chair.

"We just got word that the Dragoons are leading this charge!" Tucker informed them.

"Who are the dragoons?" Dani asked.

"King Aragon's honor guard," Danny answered. "According to rumor he magically transformed his best warriors into grotesque human/dragon hybrids!"

"Some say that they are more beast than man now," Tucker trembled.

"Sick," Dani gagged.

"Yeah so if there's any time we needed the Paladin it is now!" Tucker pleaded.

"Don't fret were just about to leave," Dani smiled pulling her crown out of her hat.

"Oh, well that's great," Tucker said with a sour face. While he's glad that Danny was going, he is miffed that he ran all the way here for nothing. He watched as Danny placed his ring on his finger and with a sudden flash he became the Paladin. At the same time Dani burst into green flames transforming into the Phantom. The Phantom then set the gate to Fort Casper and the two trasported out. "Good luck you two," Tucker whispered after they left.

* * *

Skulker and Red Huntress stood patiently observing the battle from a safe distance. Up until now the defenders of Amity Park were doing a decent job holding their own, but that quickly changed when the Dragoons came onto the battlefield! Right off the bat the magically enhanced warriors began mowing down the poor knights. Forcing the Amity Park forces to retreat.

"Things aren't looking good for them. If he's going to come, he better do it soon or else there will be nothing to save." Huntress said as she double checked her gear. Along with another piece of equipment.

"He'll show," Skulker said sound impatient. "What are you doing?"

"Just prepping your combat arm," Huntress answered showing him his usual arm.

"I told you that I would not be using that this time," Skulker said showing her the heater arm that he now has attached.

"But Master is it wise to use an untested weapon in this situation?" she asked with great concern. Huntress knows that Skulker is a great hunter, but he relies a lot on the weapons and gadgets installed in what he likes to call his combat arm. While the new Meteor Sword is impressive, the heater arm only has the ticity generator with no other accessory tools. So she can't help but worry that her master might not be able to survive this without his trusty combat arm.

"Consider this to be the test," Skulker smiled but could see that she concern. "Don't worry about it too much. For now just keep an eye out for the Paladin. He could show up at any minute." Right on cue the Paladin and the Phantom appeared and engaged the Dragoons.

"Uh Master, shouldn't we head out now?" Huntress asked.

"No, let him deal with the Dragoons first," Skulker smiled. "I don't want any distractions or interference when we hunt."

The Paladin grunted as he swung wildly at the Dragoons severely wound two of them, but still the others kept charging at him! It would seem that the rumors about them weren't exaggerated. They were definitely a lot stronger, faster, and far more skilled fighters than the regular troopers. But that's not the worst thing about them. No, the most frightening thing about the Dragoons was the fact that they fight almost like rabid dogs! There's almost no ration thinking in their actions, just primal impulse without any survival instinct. Not even Dani's fire magic seems to deter them. Of course being half dragon their scales are fireproof, but you'd think they'd still react to it.

"Man King Aragon really messed these guys up," Phantom commented as she threw another fireball at them.

It's a shame really, these guys might have been honorable warriors at one time," Paladin said sadly. "But we still need to take the guys out! Phantom, Boost Me Up!" he ordered holding up his sword.

"You got it!" Dani said blasting a stream of fire at the sword. In a previous battle they accidentally discovered that the Paladin's armor and weapons could absorb magic and use it to enhance his powers. So they came up with a strategy of using the Phantom's powers on Paladin, Dani named this technique 'Boost Up'. After receiving the Phantom's powers the Paladin swung at the incoming Dragoons releasing a massive energy wave, knocking them out if not killing them.

"Alright that takes care of the Dragoons," the Paladin huffed. Using Boost Up tends to drain him after discharging the power.

"Yep, now we just need to take care of the small fry," Phantom said. As they were about to join the main battle two figures appeared before them. One was a tall man with a mechanical arm and legs wearing a metallic skull mask. The other, a girl in a red ninja suit.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to go just yet," Skulker said drawing out his sword and activating his heater arm. As the generator began to hum, Skulker felt his right side go numb. Fortunately the feeling came back quickly.

"Who are you clowns!" Phantom demanded.

"I am Skulker the worlds greatest Sorcerer Hunter," he introduced himself. "And this is my apprentice the Red Huntress."

"And we've been hired to hunt you," Red Huntress finished pulling out a collapsible bo.

"Hey we're not wizards!" Phantom argued.

"Says the duo throwing fireballs and using a magical armor," Huntress pointed out.

"Ah...Uh...er...yes well...I've got nothing," Phantom conceded. The Huntress threw some buzz saw discs at the little girl. "Hey!" Phantom protested after barely dodging the blades.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Paladin demanded as he charged at the two hunters.

Skulker raised his sword and blocked the Paladin's attack using only one arm. "You know for one who defeated the Dragoons, I would've thought that you'd be tougher than this." he taunted pushing Paladin back. The Paladin growled as he continued his attack. Skulker smiled as he continued to fence against the Paladin one handed style.

The Phantom flew above their heads and threw several fire balls at the Huntress. "Ha, got you!" Phantom gloated as she floated down to where the Huntress laid. All of a sudden the Huntress jumped up and punched her in the face. "What the...How?" she asked rubbing her nose.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my suit is made from a special fireproof material!" Huntress explained.

"Fireproof huh," Phantom sneered as she flew back up into the air. "We'll just see about that!" she said preparing the largest fireball she ever made. Huntress said nothing as she tossed a stick of dynamite into the fireball!

***BOOM!***

"AAAahhhh!" Phantom screamed as the explosion blew her back to the ground. Quickly recovering she saw that the Huntress was slowly making her way towards her. "Get away from me!" Phantom cried firing a fire blast at the incoming foe! The Huntress simply leaned back limbo style effectively avoiding the flames. Phantom continued to fire only to have the Huntress either dodge the attack or block it with her bo staff.

"Not bad kid, but you're making this way to easy." Huntress said as she got close enough to hit the Phantom in the face with her staff.

"How are you able to dodge my attacks?" Phantom asked hoping to distract her while she prepared another fireball.

"Simple, by reading your tells," Huntress explained as she dodge another fireball. "Even now you're body is telling me your intentions!"

"Oh yeah, then read this!" Phantom yelled throwing a fireball at the ground creating a large dust cloud.

"Clever, using this dust cloud for cover," Huntress said pulling out a bolas. Carefully studying the environment she then... "There!" she yelled throwing her bolas! A second later she heard the Phantom scream. As the dust settled she found the Phantom tangled up, struggling to get out.

"How did you do that?" Phantom asked.

"Like I said, I can anticipate your whole strategy," Huntress laughed. "Oh and don't bother to burn your way out. Those cords are made from the same fireproof material as my suit." Ignoring her advice the Phantom still tried to burn her way out. Releasing more fire magic than she has ever done before, finally burning the cords. But before she could enjoy her minor victory, the Huntress began spraying her with some weird foam.

"AAAAhhhh! What is this stuff?" Phantom cried.

"Fire fighting foam, we use it for putting out fires," Huntress explained as she pulled out another spray can. "And this is a hardening agent," she said spraying that on Phantom as well. "It will make the foam as hard as rock. A nice fireproof rock. Keeping you all nice and wrapped up for delivery to our client." Phantom struggled to break free but just as the Huntress said she couldn't. The foam was too hard for her to break and no matter how hot she made her flame it didn't do even warm it up. Satisfied that Phantom was secured, Huntress turned to see how Skulker was doing against Paladin.

Phantom struggled for awhile before stopping. She then noticed that the Huntress had her back towards her. "So you can read my intention eh, well let's see if you can anticipate this!" Phantom whispered. Inhaling deeply she prepared to spit out a fireball at the Huntress's back!

"Spit that me and I'll spray your mouth shut!" Huntress warned without even turning around. Phantom groaned in frustration spitting a tiny spark off to the sides. "Good girl," Huntress laughed. "So now why don't you relax and watch the show." she said pointing to Skulker and Paladin still fighting.

"No!" Phantom screamed as she witness Skulker slicing Paladin's chest!

"You know you are quite lucky there whelp. Having a magical regenerating armor like that!" Skulker spat.

"Yeah well...nice arm!" Paladin shot back. Yeah it sounded stupid even to him but it was the best he could come up with on a fly.

"You like it, I'll introduce you to the man who made mine after I cut yours off!" Skulker promised, increasing the power of his heater. The two combatants continued to clash for what seemed like hours. The Paladin concerned for safety of his little cousin was using all his might to finish off Skulker quickly. Skulker on the other hand was carefully leading the Paladin along. "Why don't you just surrender child. It's clear that you are no match for me." Skulker taunted as slashed at Paladins leg!

Paladin hated to admit it but Skulker has indeed earned his reputation as the greatest hunter. All the scratches and dents on his armor proves it. If he wasn't wearing a magical suit then he might have been killed by now. But that doesn't mean that he's just going to give up! Not when people like his cousin are depending on him. At that point Paladin noticed that the Huntress was just standing still, watching them. Right behind her Phantom encased in some kind of...he has no idea what. Seeing her like this filled him with fear, confusion, concern, but mostly rage! For the first time since putting on the ring Danny allowed the rage to take over, and the ring responding to his anger began releasing a massive amount of energy. Repairing his armor almost instantly and doubling the size of his sword!

Skulker wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that this wasn't good. Technus warned him that the heater is still in the testing stage so under no circumstance should he ever use it at full power! Ignoring the warning Skulker turned the dial to full. The hum from the generator started sounding like breaking glass and the sword began to glow bright red color accompanied with small electrical discharges! Meanwhile the mystical energy the ring was emitting started to collect on the Paladin's sword and was soon glowing with an eerie green light!

Then without warning the two combatants charged each other swing their swords with all of their might! As the two colossal blades collided with each other they both shattered. The Paladin discarded his broken sword and threw a punch straight at Skulker's face. Responding in kind, Skulker dropped what was left of his sword and counterpunched. "MASTER NO!" Huntress cried, but her warning came too late. Skulker's combat arm was reenforced for situations like this, but the heater arm had no such protection in order to reduce weight. So as the two fists met; Skulker's artificial arm was crushed under the seer force of Paladin's punch! Even worst the backlash of electricity from the generator sent a shock to Skulker's nervous system temporarily paralyzing him!

As Paladin moved in for the kill, several disk blades came flying towards him! After the disks bounced harmlessly off his armor he turned just in time to see the Huntress spin kick him at the face. Not wanting to give him a chance to recover, Huntress relentlessly attacked him with her bo staff until it broke. She then began throwing whatever knives and explosives she had left. But the Paladin did not back off! He was going completely berserk, relentlessly attacking her. Huntress knew she would be trouble if didn't do some to end this! But first she need something that can penetrate his accursed armor, suddenly she came up with a plan. After nearly exhausting her arsenal, she quickly picked up Skulker's broken sword and poured the powder from her last stick of dynamite onto what was left of the blade. Igniting the powder, the heat from the flame strengthen the blade! "I sure hope this works," Huntress prayed as she waited for her chance. Carefully waiting for the Paladin to strike, quickly dodging his attack, she ran in close practically right up to his face, and swung at his neck! Huntress silently cheered seeing the Paladin's helmet flying off, picturing his head still inside! But then as the Paladin's body fell backwards, he reached out and grabbed her mask! Tearing half of it off! Huntress stared in horror as the Paladin got back up. Only to be shock as she got a good look at his face.

Paladin shook the fuzziness out of his head as he got back up. While going berserk like that gave him powers unimaginable, the loss of control is something he wouldn't want to do again soon. Or ever for that matter, but that's something he's going to have to deal with later. Right now he has more pressing matters. The Huntress is almost as good as Skulker but that won't stop him from saving Dani! As he turned to his opponent he noticed that half of her mask was gone and he got a hazy view of her eye and hair.

"Danny?"Valerie?" they both whispered at the same time. While they only knew each other for a few days, they couldn't help but see the resemblance.

Before either one of them could respond, Skulker grabbed the Huntress. "Next time whelp!" Skulker promised as he activated a pair of wings and flew off.

"Cool," Paladin whistled with admiration before almost forgetting about Phantom. Hurrying over to where she was still encased, he freed her with one punch.

"Thanks," Phantom said as she brushed off the harden foam from her body.

Paladin was relieved to see that she was alright, but still worried for her. "Come on we're leaving!" he ordered whistling for Specter his horse.

"But what about the battle?" she asked. Paladin didn't even bother to respond and simply picked her up and carried her off on his horse.

-Back at the Stables-

"But what about the battle?" Phantom repeated for like the dozen time.

"The Dragoons have been taken care of. All that's left is the small fries. Our own forces should be able to handle them without us." Paladin reassured her as he took off his ring.

Phantom pouted as she took off her crown, she hated leaving a fight especially against small fries. "Fine but don't come crying to me when Val has to cancel her show because we've been conquered!"

Danny felt his heart sink at the mention of Val's name. While he didn't really get a good look at her face, the Huntress's eyes and hair stood out. Looking back; her strength, her abilities, her knowledge, her interest in the Paladin. Not to mention her master Janus is about as tall and as strong as Skulker. There were too many coincidences. 'Is Val the Huntress, does she know that he and Dani are the Paladin and Phantom? Are the items really Relics and are they as dangerous as Val said? Will she still be our friend when this is over or was she ever truly our friend to begin with? And will she still fix my leg?' These questions and more continued to plague his mind.

Danny wasn't the only one feeling conflicted and traumatized by this encounter. On the other side of the city Valerie was carrying Skulker back to Axion Inn. "Master you shouldn't have used your flying wings," she grunted adjusting Skulker position. "You know how much steam that uses! And how heavy you are."

"I needed to get you out of there," Skulker said staring at the broken sword and heater arm. "You were right. My arrogance nearly costed us everything. Next time I will follow your plan."

"Really," Val asked. This is the first time that he is placing her in charge of a hunt.

"Of course, if you are to have your own apprentice, you're going to need some experience taking the lead." he winked.

"Thanks master," Val said nervously. Skulker unwittingly reminded her of the one subject she was trying to avoid. During that battle she saw the Paladin's face. His hair and eyes were different but he had the same goofy face as Danny. Looking back he and his cousin knew about the ruins. They knew in about the battles the Paladin fought in with great detail. Now that she thought about it the Phantom did resemble Dani. Not just in her appearance but attitude as well. Could they really be Paladin and Phantom? Val shook all thoughts about this out of her head. She really didn't want to suspect that her new friends might be her prey. Besides she had more important things to deal with right now. "We're here Master," Val reported pointing to the Inn. "They should have the tools we need to repair your equipment."

"Of course," Skulker agreed as they entered the Inn. "By the way what about the hunters you requested?"

"That would be us," this boy announced standing in the lobby accompanied with four others.

"Oh no not these guys. Anyone but them!" Skulker groaned at looking at the one group of hunter he can't stand! The five man hotshot hunter daredevil team, the X-tremes.


	8. Confessions and Confrontations

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Confessions and Confrontations

-Axion Inn-

Val place the contract on the table. "Okay for your assistance on this job, your team will receive 14% of the bounty plus expenses. Is that acceptable?" Val reading off the details on the contract.

"Pretty standard deal, but about our pay!" Thrash tearing the contract without even reading it. "You can keep it. All we want for our services is for you to hook us up with Circus Gothica."

"Freakshow's troupe?" Val puzzled. "Why? I know he's a wizard but he and his clowns are harmless. In fact they're the only ones I know of that have a negative bounty."

"Yes but we've been like investigating some thefts of magical items you see. The strangest thing is that the Circus always seem to be in town when valuables disappear if you get my meaning." Vid explained.

"So you think that he and/or performers might be stealing on the side," Val figured.

"Exactly," Vid giving her a thumbs up. "Anyways Circus Gothica just happens to be passing through the kingdom in a few days. Get the Princess to hire them to perform with us..."

"Where we will woo him with our awesomeness that he will ask us to join him!" Downroad finished.

"Okay but why partner with us for free?" Val asked knowing that there's something more going on.

"Just a means to an end dude," Radical insisted.

"Dude she's a girl!" Adrenaline pointed out.

"That's so EXTREME!" the boys cheered.

"Ugh, now I see why Master hates working with these guys." Val groaned while rubbing her headache wishing that he was handling this instead of her. But Skulker took off after his body was repaired stating that he had an important task to attend to. "Look it's not that we don't trust you but it's just that we don't trust you!" Val said.

"The third rule of the hunt eh," Thrash laughed. "Fine, rumor has it that one of the items stolen might be a Relic. So we want to join his troupe to see if it's true or not. And if it is, well then we might require back-up at some later date."

"A favor now for a favor later," Val snuffed. "I can't promise anything but I'll ask the princess to see if she'll hire them but that's it!"

"That's all we ask," Adrenaline said giving her the 'Rock On' sign.

"Fine! Now if you will excuse me." Val got up and left. "I've only been in charge for one hour and I already hate it," Val moaned to herself. As she walked down the streets she came upon a crossroad. One leading to the Palace and the other to the stables. One side leading to her mission objective, the other to a mild distraction. Val sighed, "might as well get this over with."

-Meanwhile back at the Stables-

Danny sighed sadly, pitching hay alone. Dani was so upset with him for abandoning the battle that she ran off to vent. He can only hope that she doesn't do anything stupid, but knowing her that's probably going to happen. Danny paused for a minute to rub his chest. Although he wasn't hurt thanks to his magic armor, he still felt the pain of every slash that Skulker gave him. But that wasn't the worst of it. No what hurts him the most was the pain on his neck. Where Huntress/Valerie nearly took his head off.

Danny still couldn't wrap his head around it. His good friend Valerie is a hunter, not just any hunter but the Red Huntress! Not only that, she has a contract out on him. True he didn't get a good look at her face, but he'd recognize her hair anywhere. Okay so he's not absolutely sure if it was her and maybe there are probably many girls with that kind of hair style. But it really is driving him crazy! He wants to give her the benefit of doubt but not at the risk of Dani's life. All he needed was to have ten minutes alone with her, but how?

"Hey Danny ready for some more leg work?" Val called out to him trying to sound cheerful.

"That was easy," Danny said to himself.

"Pardon?" Val asked.

"Oh nothing," Danny said as he got into position. "Ah!" he winched as she began twisting he leg around. "So Val, ready for the big show?" Danny said trying to start a conversation.

"Not quite, after this I'm going to need to talk to the Princess about things," Val replied trying to think of a way to bring up the Paladin issue without revealing too much about herself.

Oh urg," Danny jerked she pulled on his leg. "Me and Dani are looking forward it."

"Speaking of the little fireball, where is she?" Val asked.

"I'm sure she's somewhere causing some mischief," Danny laughed as if making a joke. "Tucker told us how the Paladin was defeated by a pair of hunters and she stormed off wanting to avenge them."

"Oh really, I didn't think she was that much of a fan," Val said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh yeah, she's spouting about how she was going to make those crazed psychos pay. AAAAAAhhhh!" Danny screamed in pain as Val pressed hard on his pressure point.

"The hunters are a great and noble warriors who are fighting for the betterment of all!" Val defended.

"Sorry Val, didn't know you were a hunters fan," Danny apologized.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Val looked very depress. "A long time ago a wizard killed my family. I would have perished too except a hunter came and saved me." Val began crying remembering that day.

"I'm sorry," Danny apologized again. "It's just that my parents always told us that the Hunters were nothing more than money grubbing mercenaries and that they were practically the wizard's stooges." Danny carefully studied her face for any reaction. Sure enough she showed her annoyance at his remark.

"I admit that some of the hunters have lost their way but most follow the cause," Val insisted.

"The cause?" Danny asked.

"To make this world a better place," Val preached. "To free the everyone from the oppression of the wizards and bring equality to all."

"Then why are 'you' working for King Aragon?" Danny quickly covered his mouth realizing what he just blurted out.

"We sometimes have to do despicable things for the greater good," Val sighed as if trying to convince herself. "So I guess I wasn't imaging things. I really did see you there, Paladin."

"I thought I recognized you too Huntress," Danny sighed as well. "So are you going to kill me now?"

"Maybe, but first I want to hear how you acquired your Relic." Val asked as she continued to work on his leg.

"I'm sure you already figured it out. I got it from the ruins I told you about." Danny confirmed.

"The Relics are dangerous Danny; and the one from that ruin especially so!" Val warned.

"How so?" Danny asked.

"Don't know. We're still investigating, but all we do know is that this one is different. It's the reason King Aragon is so obsess with conquering Amity Park." Val explained.

"If I give you the Relic and my life will you watch over Dani?" Danny asked.

Val was taken back by this request. "Sorry Danny it's our contract, but I can promise you that I will never allow him to possess your Relic." Val swore. "But as for Dani, that will be up to her. I don't intend to hide the fact that I hunted you once this is all over."

"Thank you," Danny nodded satisfied with her response. "I was hoping to walk again before I died." he laughed as Val snapped his joints back together.

"You're healing quite well," Val assured him. "In fact I done. Just take it easy for the next couple of days and you'll be walking normally. Just in time for the show."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Danny asked.

"I still have more important business right now so killing you can wait. Besides the contract is to bring the Paladin to King Aragon dead or alive. If possible I would prefer alive." Val smiled placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "Unless you want me to do it now." Pulling out a knife hidden under her sleeve.

"No, no later is good and alive is defiantly better!" Danny said quickly. Val laughed as she slid the knife back.

"I will find a way to get you out of this," Val promised giving him a hug. Danny was shocked by this but relieved to see that she was still his friend, unlike a certain princess. Speaking of which...

"Ahem, am I disturbing something?" Princess Sam asked. The two quickly broke out of their hug.

"Your majesty," Danny and Val greeted with a bow. "To what do we owe this pleasure," Danny asked. "Displeasure more like it," Val whispered.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just coming to personally give you your invitations to the Founders Day Ball," Sam handing Danny the invitation.

"Thanks," Danny said after receiving the invite.

"And you come here personally to deliver it. You must really have a lot of time on your hands Princess." Val taunted.

"I always make time for my friends," Sam shot back. "And I'm glad I ran into you. I'm sure you won't mind but I've arranged for Circus Gothica to perform along side with you for the festivities."

Val's widen with pleasant surprise by this turn of events. Of course this was her goal but she couldn't make it look like she was okay with this. After all no professional performers would stand for this insult. "What! Are you trying to cheat me and my troupe?"

"No, but I happen to be a long time fan of Freakshow and since his circus is in the area I couldn't pass up this chance." Sam explained. "After all I do want to make sure that at least some of us are entertained. But don't worry you'll still be paid only not as much."

"I see," Val glared. "Lucky for you we need the money. But in exchange I want to do the finale!"

"If you somehow manage to wow me I'll throw in a bonus for you," Sam challenged.

"Oh you'll be wowed alright I'll guarantee it!" Val hissed.

Danny gulped as he watched this exchange. He wasn't exactly understanding what's going on but he could feel the tension between these two. And somehow it frightens him more than facing Skulker again.

Speaking of Skulker; he'd returned to battlefield where he and the Paladin crossed swords. He felt bad about leaving Val with those hooligans but right now he more important things to take care of. Scrounging up the fragments of his sword. Considering the special metal that it was made of, he couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands. As he collected the fragments, a tiny black wyvern landed directly in front of him.

"_We have to talk!"_ the wyvern spoke with King Aragon's voice.

"Your majesty," Skulker said with a bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_Don't play games with me Hunter! I know how you fled from the Paladin like scared little child! So tell me why should I pay your outrageous fee?"_ Aragon challenged.

"Considering how I manage to hold my own against him and live while your precious Dragoons are lying there dead. I think you should double my outrageous fee," Skulker shot back.

"_You would be wise not to press your luck Hunter!" _Aragon warned.

"No need to get testy. I was just joking about hiking my pay. But don't worry I'll take care of the Paladin. I just underestimated his power, that's all. I just need a little more time." Skulker promised.

"_You are running out of time,"_ Aragon warned as the wyvern took to the skies.

"What a hot head," Skulker sneered as he finished collecting the rest of the sword fragments. "I can't wait to complete this job!"

* * *

**A/N: History of the X-tremes**

**The X-tremes are a five man daredevil team consisting of two girls and three guys. Loosely based on the Masters' Blasters and the Extreme Ghostbreakers members. The two females are Adrenaline and Vid. The males are Thrash, Radical, and Downroad.**

**Originally they were just a group of thrill seekers. Until one of their stunts accidentally led them to Sanctuary! They soon joined the hunters not because of money or a vendetta against wizards. It was just so that they could 'play' with the advance weapons and gear. At first they mainly stuck with hunting wizards with low to medium size bounties. Until learning that higher class hunters can use more advance tech. Eventually they were selected to become the Hunter's field testers for all the new prototypes. Because of this they are not on the ratings board despite having one of the most successful track records.**

**They are considered crazy and unpredictable by their peers and widely despised by most in the guild.**


	9. Preparations and Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Preparations and Revelations

Val casually made her way through the Palace. Thanks her deal with Princess Sam, she pretty much had free rein of the castle. All except for the restricted areas, but for a hunter of her caliber that won't be much of an issue. Which means the she could move around without worry of drawing too much suspicion, and her first stop is the royal library. The library pretty much had the standard stuff; reference books, classic stories, and a bunch of other stuff that she didn't really care about.

Searching around the back she found what she was looking for, the entrance to the royal archives. After a mere thirty seconds to pick the lock, she made her way inside. Val quickly skimmed around for whatever records that pertain to her investigation. "Now this looks promising," she whispered after reading some of the documents. Knowing that she didn't have much time, Valerie brought out a special paper that Skulker has provided her for just such situation. The paper if she recalled correctly is called 'carbin' paper. Valerie doesn't really understand how it works but apparently all you have to do is place it on top of any document, apply some pressure evenly and voila an instant copy. Valerie had to laugh at the irony that she knows more about the principles of how magic works than most wizards but little if anything about the science behind her own Hunter's tools. After making as much copies as she could she quickly made her way out of the archives. She was almost in the clear when...

"What are you doing here?" a rude and familiar voice demanded.

Val quickly turned to see Princess Sam along with two guardsmen. "Is there a problem your majesty?" Val asked rudely.

"This is a restricted area! I could have you arrested." Sam threatened.

"Since when is the royal library restricted," Val argued trying to sound innocent.

"No, that's the royal library," Sam corrected her pointing to the library. "This is the Royal Hall of Records!"

"Oops my mistake," Val said mockingly. "I guess I should return these to you." She proceeded to hand Sam and the guards the documents she took out of the archives. "No harm done right?"

"Not until after I had you searched," Sam said signaling her guards.

"Ha, ha that tickles," Val laughed as the guards gave her a through pat down.

"She's clean you majesty," one of the guards reported.

Sam nodded. "Good now turn those over the record keeper and tell him to file them away immediately." The guards bowed before leaving.

"Well I just I should be going now. Need to check up on my troupe." Val tried to walk off but Sam blocked her path. "Is there something else you need your majesty?' Val asked politely.

"Listen you may have Danny fooled but not me!" Sam warned. "I don't know what your game is but I'm certain that it isn't just to put up a circus act!"

"Danny huh," Val grinned.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"You like don't you," Val said.

"Of course he's my best friend," Sam said defensively.

"Yeah, but you like-like him," Val chuckled.

"Just what are you saying?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Just saying that you better tell him soon or somebody else will," Val teased before leaving. Sam just stood there sneering at the annoying girl almost wishing that she could just send her to the gallows. But then what would Danny think?

* * *

As Val left the castle she quickly met up with her 'troupe' who were busy setting up for their big event. "Hey look who finally decided to show up!" Radical said as he saw Val approaching. The other X-treme members soon stopped what they were doing and confronted Val.

"So are you going to help us with this or what?" Thrash complained.

"But you strong, dependable, capable men are doing such a great job on your own," Val said sweetly as well as putting up a cute face.

"Hmph, well you know what! Flattery will get you..." Downroad said in a stern tone. "Everywhere!" the boys cheered excitedly as the guys happily went back to work.

"Idiots! Boys!" the girls groaned as they begrudgingly followed after their comrades .

"So mind telling me where have you been?" Skulker asked.

"Oh just having a friendly conversation with the princess," Val answered making a rock on gesture with her left hand. Skulker nodded acknowledging he got her message. Hunters have a tendency to use visual signals during regular conversation to confuse and misdirect any eavesdroppers. That particular signal meant 'there was a slight complication but mission accomplish'.

"Care to share?" Skulker asked.

"The Princess is a little stingy, but I think we can still ow!" Val yelp. "Sorry but I think there's a pebble in my shoe." Val reached down and took her shoe off. Val then secretly took out some folded papers hidden inside and handed them to Skulker.

"Feeling better?" Skulker asked as he hid the papers inside a secret compartment in his arm.

"Yes Master," Val answered. "Anyway we should get back to work." Just as Val prepared to join the X-tremes she heard a small hyperactive voice calling her name. "Oh no," she moaned.

"VALERIE!" Dani cried excitedly tackling the Hunter girl.

"Dani I thought I told you Not to Disturb me when I'm working," Val scolded. "And you," she said pointing to Danny, who was still using his crutch. "You need to tie a leash around her," Val jokingly said.

"Would if I could," Danny laughed as well. "It definitely would have saved me a whole lot of trouble."

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Dani objected feeling a little insulted.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Val asked. "You know that we have a show to prepare for."

"Exactly! We just wanted to see if there's anything we can do to help!" Dani said excitedly. "And maybe assist in the show," she hinted.

"I admire your enthusiasm kid," Skulker laughed. "But do you really think you're ready to play with the big boys." Skulker said towering over the little girl.

"You bet!" Dani said enthusiastically. Doing a few cartwheels to prove her point.

"Not bad, but can you that," Skulker pointing to the X-tremes who were ignoring all safety protocols and common sense, doing incredible stunts while simultaneously constructing their props. They even started laughing when one fell down and was now showing off the tooth he broke off. Which turns out is a false tooth, having since already losing all his teeth.

"Wow, are these guys are amazing," Dani gulped realizing how far out of their league she was.

"Buck up kid, you've improved a lot since I started teaching you," Val assured her. Apparently it's enough to sooth her because Dani began beaming with pride. "And if you think this is amazing wait till you see the finale we have planned!"

"About the finale, you should leave it to the professionals. You amateurs know nothing about true showmanship!" a newcomer declared.

"Who this freak?" Dani asked.

"Freak!" the stranger chuckled. "My dear young lady, I am the master of night and bringer of fright...erk!"

"Just tell us your name!" Skulker demanded grabbing the guys shirt.

"Freakshow!" the man introduced himself.

"The ringmaster of Circus Gothica," Val recognized.

"Yes, and I'm here to express my concerns about having to share the spotlight," Freakshow said after Skulker released him.

"If you mean the scheduling I'm sure we can work"

"Oh no the scheduling is fine except for one thing," Freakshow interrupted. "That is the fact that you're doing the finale!"

"Sorry Mr. Freakshow, but part of our deal with the Princess is that we get to do the finale!" Val said.

"I see," Freakshow said with a slight irritation. "Young lady the finale is the most important part of any performance. It should be a dazzling display that would literary leave the audience glued to the seat with awe and amazement! It is what defines the performers in the public eye and I can't have my prestigious reputation ruined by you amateurs."

"Oh yeah well Val can do even more dazzling things than you or anyone else have ever seen!" Dani defended.

"Care to put your money were your mouth is," Freakshow challenged.

"You mean a bet?" Val asked.

"Yes, If your finale isn't up to my standards not only do get I save the show, but I also get your share of the pay." Freakshow dared.

Val got a suddenly brainstorm. "Oh yeah! Well I bet you that if I don't wow the crowds you can have my troupe!"

Freakshow was taken back by her statement. It's not everyday that someone is stupid enough bet their performers. Looking at the X-tremes he could tell that they were highly talented. Not quite what he normally works with but still usable in his show. "Let's see how you all perform first, then we'll talk about your future employment," Freakshow chuckled as he left.

"Valerie what were you thinking!" Skulker scolded, but at the same time circled his pinky signaling good job. "It was a mistake leaving you in charge! Now we could lose everything!"

"Sorry Master, I just got caught up the mood." Val apologized but grinning suspiciously. "Besides we can still probably win this," she shrunk back.

"What's done is done," Skulker sighed. "I'll inform the others of what you've done. Why don't you take the rest of the day off to figure out how you are going to wow the crowd."

"I don't suppose you'll be willing to help me train for my routine would you?" Val asked Dani who looked like she was ready to pass out from excitement.

* * *

Later at Nasty Mutton, Danny and Val were sitting at the table while Dani went to the counter to order their meal.

"So how's the leg?" Val asked casually.

"It's doing good actually," Danny answered. "A little more exercise and it will be as good as new."

"That's good. Just go easy on it. Doing too much too fast and you'll risk break it again. Permanently next time." Val warned.

"Well enough of this small talk," Danny finally said. "What are you up to?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Val asked.

"You being here putting on a show," Danny said. "I thought you were just here to eliminate me."

"Hunt not eliminate," Val clarified. "I can bring you dead or alive. I do prefer alive, but that's not the only thing we Hunters do. We also have other tasks that you really have no business knowing about."

"Like what?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"I said none of your business!" Val iterated. "But if you must know. I'm investigating the royal families connection to the Relic."

"They don't have a connection," Danny insisted. "Sam never knew it was there and even if they did they never would have gone to retrieve it. They don't really like magic at all!"

"Really is that why the former court magician is living a life of luxury just outside of the city?" Val challenged.

Danny sighed. "I don't know the details but apparently Desiree granted a wish that prevents any Wizard from ever ruling Amity Park." Danny explained.

"Really, how?" Val asked.

"I said I don't know the details," Danny insisted. "The only two who would know is Desiree herself and the guy who made the wish. Sam's father the former king."

"Interesting," Val pondered. The whole wish thing would explain why no other Wizard has tried to conquer Amity Park. But that would mean that Desiree must be very powerful drive other Wizards away. But not powerful enough to repel Aragon. She'd probably be an B+ or A rank bounty. Except that she's not really doing anything so she avoids the notice of the Hunter's Guild. "Well anyway just do those exercises I showed you and with any luck you'll be walking just in time for the show." Val said changing the subject.

"In time for what?" Dani asked carrying their food.

"It's a surprise," they both said at the same time.

"No fair you two keeping secrets from me!" Dani pouted. The three soon shared a friendly laugh. "So Val do you think you'll be able to win your bet against that freak?"

Val paused unsure how to answer this. While she is confident that she can win, but right now her plan is to lose in order to plant the X-tremes into Circus Gothica. "That depends," she finally said.

"Depends on what?" Dani asked.

"On how well you assist me," Val replied with a wink. Dani squealed with anticipation.

* * *

-Later that night in Axion Inn-

Skulker and Val carefully examine the copies she made. Just as Danny said there were no records of the royal family dealing with the Relics or magic in general. Also it seems that the other kingdoms were just too busy fighting each other to bother with Amity Park, which is why they were able to maintain their independence for so long. Finally there was a sealed birth certificate. Apparently Desiree gave birth to a child before her exile, but the name or details of the child were smeared. Probably from when Val hid the documents inside her shoe. Val wanted to investigate further especially if it helps them learn about Desiree's wish. But Skulker declined stating that this has nothing to do with their current contract. Val reluctantly agreed and proceeded to burn the copies as per Hunter regulation.


	10. Smoke and Mirrors

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Smoke and Mirrors

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY FOR A FANTASTIC DISPLAY OF WONDER FUN AND MERRIMENT!" Freakshow addressed the crowd. The crowd began cheered excitedly. "WELL YOU'RE CERTAINLY IN THE WRONG PLACE! WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE, WELCOME TO CIRCUS GOTHICA!" Freakshow then exploded in flash of lights and smoke. Followed by a parade of freaks as well as X-tremes riding in with makeshift devices like boards with wheels on them giving the audience a preview of what's to come.

Backstage Freakshow made his way over to Val. "Well, I warmed up the crowd," Freakshow taunted. "Now let's see what you can do."

"Oh you'll see what we can do," Val promised as she signaled Radical and Adrenaline to get ready. The two grinned eagerly as they each rode off in their new invention. A special one man two wheel vehicle that they call a bicycle. The crowd roared and cheered watching the two riding the strange devices maneuvering around obstacles at high speeds and then finishing off by using special rockets to jump the entire arena.

"Not bad," Freakshow said slow clapping. "But watch a professional at work," he directed her attention to a tall skinny woman (snake woman) and a short round man (ball man) who took the stage. The snake woman quickly displayed double joints and dislocated limbs as she began to twist her body in unnatural ways. Ball man curled up into a ball and began bouncing around her. Snake women would then grab him and dribble him around the stage like a basketball all the while continuously twisting her body. The audience gagged at the grotesque display but at the same time applauded louder than for the previous act.

"It ain't over yet," Val promised.

The next act came from Thrash and Vid, who performed a knife juggling act. But they weren't just standing still throwing knives at each other. They were also running the same obstacle course that Radical and Adrenaline used for their act, while throwing knives at each other! The crowd stood in silent gasping at disbelief and amazement as Thrash did a flip jump over a barrel, catching Vid's knife in midair, and throwing them back at her right before he landed. Vid's performance also stunned the audience by doing cartwheels on a balancing beam, but still managing to catch and return the knives Thrash threw. The two rushed through the course neither slowing down or missing any knives. At the end of the course they both stopped and threw all their knives at each other at the same time. The knives all collided between them landing on the ground. **"EXTREME!" **Thrash and Vid screamed at the same time presenting their knives which formed an X shape on the ground between them.

"A great act before intermission wouldn't you say," Val smirked. Freakshow growled as he left to inform the audience that they would be taking a short break in order to set up the next act.

During the intermission Danny took the time to go back stage to see how his cousin was doing. "Hey Val how's Dani doing?" he asked.

"See for yourself," Val chuckled directing him to her dressing room. Danny found his cousin in the corner, dressed in a clown outfit, crouching in a fetal position, and chanting "don't screw up, don't screw up" over and over again.

"Hey there," Danny greeted the little girl.

"Danny!" Dani cried hugging him.

"What's wrong? Nervous." Danny teased.

"YES!" Dani screamed. "I've never been so scared in all my life! This act will take me high into the sky! What if I fall? What if mess up? What if Val hates me for messing up the act? Maybe I should go through with this."

"Come on," Danny said patting Dani on the back. "What's to be scared about? It's not like you haven't flown before, and even if you fall and break your legs...we can get matching crutches." Danny joked. Even though his leg is fully healed he wanted to tell everyone after the show, so to not steal Dani's moment.

"One I can fly because of a magic crown. I'm not wearing my crown now. I'm wearing a CLOWN HAT!" Dani screamed pointing to the ridiculous head piece. Even going so far as to show that she didn't have the magic crown hidden inside. "Two, I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about letting Valerie down." Dani sulked back into depression . "I know how important this show is for her and I don't want to be the one who disappoints her."

Danny sighed. He knows how much his little cousin looks up to Val, and he knows how fond Val is of Dani. Making him worry what will happen if she ever finds out about her secret, and he means that in both ways. "Look Dani, you worked really hard for this. Besides even if you do screw up I'm sure Val will forgive you," he said hoping to comfort her.

"Yes but I don't want to let her down," Dani said.

"Then don't!" Danny said sternly. "If you want to make her proud then go out there and give the performance of a lifetime! If you mess up then mess up with style. That way the audience will think that it's just part of the show. But I do know that if you just stay here hiding in the corner you will be letting Val down."

"You're right Danny," Dani stood up with determination. "If I'm going to screw up I'll make sure it'll be a spectacle the like which they've never seen before! A grand performance that will put Val's troupe on the map!"

"And I look forward to seeing you make a fool of yourself," Danny teased. Dani laughed as she threw a pillow at her cousin who quickly darted out the door.

"Congratulation, you cured her butterflies," Val complimented.

"Just don't hurt her," Danny pleaded as he made his way back to his seat. On the way back he noticed the snake woman and the ball man acting suspicious. Carefully following them he soon found them sneaking into the castle. Using their weird acrobatics and magic to quickly and quietly take out the guards. The two soon made their way to the vaults. Danny saw enough and moved in to confront them. "Halt in the name of the Princess!" he demanded. Which in retrospect he learns was a stupid thing to do.

The ball man rolled himself into a ball shape while the snake lady sling him straight at Danny! Danny raised his crutch in order to defend himself but the ball man broke right through the crutch, hitting Danny square in the chest. The man may bounce like he's made of rubber but he also hits like he's made of steel! "Hey Val thanks for fixing my leg. Now can you fix the rest of my bones." Danny joked trying to ignore the pain. The snake lady then moved in for the kill. Luckily Danny managed to move out of the way in time and ducked around the corner. Not having many options Danny grabbed his ring and placed it on his finger! With a flash of green flames Danny Paladin now stood in front of the two thieves!

* * *

Dani gulped as she saw this impressive display of some weird woman whose tattoos came to life and were now flying around scaring and amazing the crowds. "How can I top that?" Dani whispered to herself.

"Nervous?" Val asked the little clown girl. Dani shook her head but anyone could clearly see that she was. "Well then get ready, we're on after her," Val smiled. It took everything Dani to keep from passing out.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I CERTAINLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED TONIGHT'S PERFORMANCE AS MUCH AS WE ENJOYED PERFORMING!" The audience all applauded their approval. "SADLY ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END, BUT BEFORE WE SAY ADIEU WE HAVE ONE LAST SPECIAL PERFORMANCE!" Freakshow turned everyone's attention to the high wire above their heads. At one end Valerie stood wearing a white cloak and holding a large balancing stick. Slowly began to walk over on high wire. On occasion she would make it appear that she was losing her balance and wobble her stick around to regain her balance. While seemingly impressive the crowds began to express their disapproval for such a simple act for the finale and demanded more. As Val reached the center of the wire she gave them just that! A small blade extended out of one end of her balancing stick which she used to cut the very wire she was standing on! The audience gasped as they watched her fall only to be amazed that she managed grab one of the wires and was now swinging over everyone's heads. The cloak fluttered behind her making it almost look like she had wings. Val also threw glitter and confetti around for added effects. Right on cue the X-tremes rushed out and fired their cable to some preset post so that they could join her in the air. The aerial acrobatics they performs consisted of them swing near each other, doing flips while jumping to another cable, and tying the cables on to their foot so the could fly hands free.

Dani took a deep breath trying to muster ever bit of courage she had. For now is the moment of truth! Seeing her cue Dani ran out there as fast as she could. Meeting her half way Janus (a.k.a. Skulker) would then grab her and toss her up with the others. Unlike the X-tremes, Dani wouldn't get a cable. Instead the X-tremes would simply grab her in midair and pass her around to each other. While this made Dani feel like a rag doll, it also gave her the sensation of flight that she enjoyed when she is Dani Phantom. She was almost lost in her thoughts when Thrash reminded her that her big moment was up! Dani reach up and grabbed the cable Thrash was using before he jumped off. In fact the rest of the X-tremes were also abandoning the skies as well. This is Dani's big moment, "Don't mess up, don't mess up." Dani whispered to her self. All she had to do is swing over to Val, the two will leap at towards other, two would grab each other in midair, falling to the ground, and just before the hit the ground Janus will catch them. At least that was the plan they told her, but the Hunters had an alternate plan. Since they needed to lose this bet. Instead of catching her, Val would deliberately miss ruining the act. Not wanting to hurt the little girl Skulker would be ready to catch Dani. Val on the other hand will fall, faking an injury, forcing her to ask Freakshow to finish the finale.

"_Sorry Dani,"_ Val thought to herself as she leaped toward the little girl. But just as was about to 'miss' a loud explosion followed by two strange objects came flying out of the castle, knocking both Val and Dani off trajectory. "Oh no Dani!" Val screamed knowing that there's no way for Skulker to reach the girl in time. Val made a desperate grab for her in midair and used her own body to cushion the little girl's fall.

"Are you alright?" Skulker asked.

"I'm fine but Dani?" Val responded. Thankfully the outfit she was wearing is a special hunter's garb designed to protect one from falls.

"I'm good," Dani said getting back up. "What happened?" Dani's clown outfit was also made of the same fabric as Val's.

"That's what I want to know," Princess Sam demanded. The two objects that ruined the act were revealed to be the snake woman and the ball man. "What is the meaning of this!" Sam asked Freakshow.

"I'll tell you," the Paladin said as he slowly approached. "These two were planning to rob the royal vault, and would have succeeded if I hadn't been there."

"And just what were you doing at my vault," Sam demanded.

"I spotted these two entering the castle so I followed them," Paladin explained.

"Now that's ridiculous, how do we know that you're not the one who was sneaking into the place and my performers were the once who spotted you?" Freakshow countered.

"True," Sam agreed. "Until I find out the truth you are all under arrest. Guards!" Sam ordered. Not wanting to get caught Danny tried to sneak away. "Where do you think you are going?" Sam asked after spotting the Paladin trying to sneak away. "Guards use of force is authorized," Sam ordered not wanting to lose the Paladin most of all.

"I don't have time for this," Danny said. Then just as he moved one of the guards swung his sword at him. The blade shattered the moment it made contact with the armor. The Paladin then jumped high into the sky disappearing over the rooftops.

"AFTER HIM!" Sam ordered. Several guards soon gave chase.

"Well that was interesting," Freakshow chuckled after the Paladin's big exit. "I for one will abide by your laws, but first maybe we should conclude the show?" Freakshow suggested.

"Of course," Sam agreed seeing how restless the crowd was becoming.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WASN'T THAT A FINE PERFORMANCE OF OUT ALL PARTICIPANTS!" Freakshow announced making it sound like this was all part of the act. And it worked, the audience began to calm down and started applauding. "AND WITH THIS FINAL ACT I BID THE ADIEU!" Freakshow tapped his staff onto the ground and a large horde of monsters came flying out! Chasing the crowds away.

"Summons," Val gasped. "I didn't think Freakshow was this powerful!"

"He isn't. This is just an illusion spell. All just smoke and mirrors nothing more." Skulker explain though sounding very concerned.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Val asked.

"This encounter proves that the Paladin is more powerful that we surmise. We will need the sword reforge if we are to have any chance of defeating him." Skulker said.

"But that requires special equipment," Val pointed out. "Are you going back to Sanctuary?"

"No there is another option," Skulker grinned.


	11. Secret of the Fentons

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Secret of the Fentons

"All right so what exactly is going on here?" Sam demanded looking squarely at Val.

"Hey, you're not implying that I had anything to do with this!" Val accused.

"Why not? I've always had my suspicions of you!" Sam said.

"It's not her, Sam." Danny said using a broken spear to support his body. Val may have healed his leg, but the injuries that Ball Man inflicted made it hard for him to move.

"Danny, what happened to you?" Sam asked.

Danny pointed to Snake Woman and Ball Man. "I notice that those two were acting suspicious so I followed them. When I saw that they were trying to break into the vault I tried to stop them and well you see how that went." Danny tried to laugh but his sides hurt too much. It's ironic that he was completely healed as Danny Paladin but the moment he turned back into Danny Fenton all of his prior injuries returned as well. "They were about to kill me if the Paladin hadn't stepped in and saved me." Danny testified.

"So who is this brat, and why should we listen to him?" Freakshow asked.

"That is one of my closest and most trusted friend," Princess Sam answered with full royal dignity.

"Oh I see," Freakshow putting his shoe inside his mouth. "Well I am shocked to hear that members of my troupe would commit such acts of crime," Freakshow pretended to sound remorseful.

"But boss you told us..." Ball Man started to say but before he could finish, Freakshow pointed his staff at his face. The end of his staff began glowing with a swirling pattern and soon both Snake Woman and Ball Man's eyes began swirling as well. "Yeah that's right we did it!"

"We are sick of this paltry sum you pay us!" Snake Woman spat.

"But I've given you all an equal shares," Freakshow said almost crying.

"You think that is enough? We wanted more. Lots more!" Snake Woman said.

"Yeah! Enough to live a life of luxury for the rest of our lives!" Ball Man laughed.

"I've heard enough! Guards take them away!" Sam ordered. The guards quickly escorted the two to the dungeon.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to show my sincerest apologies for the actions of my former employees." Freakshow said bowing then kissing her hand.

"It's all right Freakshow. They already confessed that they were acting alone in this. You are innocent of their crimes." Sam judged. Looking awfully giddy to be in Freakshow's presents.

"Fan girl," Val and Dani huffed.

"I heard that!" Sam snapped.

* * *

Later at the Axion Inn

"You are late," Skulker scolded as the Val entered their room.

"Forgive me Master, the negotiations took a little longer then I expected," Val apologized.

"Freakshow did not want the X-tremes?" Skulker wondered.

"No, actually he was very interested to take the X-tremes. Especially after losing two of his own actors." Val clarified.

"Then what was the problem?"

"I couldn't look to eager could I?" Val laughed. "I manage to negotiate a good chunk of gold from him for the deal." Val showed Skulker the bag of gold."

"Excellent, this will serve us well," Skulker praised. "Now hurry we have one more business to attend to." Val quickly dressed in her Red Huntress outfit and followed her Master to of all places Fenton Manor.

"Master, why are we here?" Huntress asked.

"To visit some old friends," Skulker answered as he knocked on the door.

"I got it!" they heard Dani yell as she opened the door. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed and slammed the door after seeing who was.

"Who was it Dani?" they heard someone ask the little girl. "Oh Dani I can't understand you when you're stuttering like that." The door opened again. This time by Maddie Fenton. "Skulker!"

"Greetings Maddie, it's been a long time." Skulker bowed.

"Not long enough!" Maddie sneered.

"Is your husband home?" he asked.

"Is someone asking for me!?" Jack asked excitedly as he ran towards the door. "Oh it's you."

"Hello old friend," Skulker greeted. "I have some important business to discuss."

"Since you already, here you might as well come in," Jack invited. As Skulker and the Huntress entered, Dani rushed over to Danny's side. As for Danny he could help but wonder if Val had betrayed him and that they were here to hunt them. It took every ounce of will power and self control he had not to grab his ring and put it on! "So how did you find us and what exactly you want?" Jack asked bluntly.

"First off, we never really lost you," Skulker bluffed. "Second, we can use your help hunting the Paladin!" Skulker tossing the bag of gold Val got from Freakshow on the table. "A down payment with more to come," Skulker promised.

The Fentons children stared at their father disbelieving that he is a former hunter. Val was equal shocked that she didn't figure it out either, but she maintained her composure and didn't react to the news. "So you're the hunters that the King Aragon hired!" Jack accused. "Sorry but not interested." he added pushing the bag back towards Skulker.

"_Alright dad!"_ Danny silently cheered. With Dani breathing a sigh of relief. They weren't sure if they could bring themselves to fight their family.

"Even though the Paladin is in possession of a Relic?" Skulker challenged.

"A Relic!?" Jack and Maddie gasped. "Are you certain?"

"We examined the ruins not far from here and yes, there was a Relic buried there." Skulker explained. "The very Relic that Technus fears."

"This doesn't change anything!" Jack coughed looking very nervous. "If the Paladin does indeed posses a Relic then we will deal with him on our terms!"

Skulker sighed disappointingly. "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Do you remember what happen on Siren Island? During the Battle against Ember? Where you swore you owed me one?"

"Your calling in that favor?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Believe me old friend I would have preferred if you join us willingly," Skulker insisted. "Or at the very least accepted my business proposal."

"Very well," Jack conceded. "My honor demands it. How shall we hunt him?" Danny and Dani gasped at this turn of events!

"We do not require you to accompany us on this hunt. Instead..." Skulker pulled out the broken sword and placed it on the table. Danny felt a slight chill run up his spine and a sore spot on his neck. Reminding him how Val and that sword nearly took his head off!

"Is that?" Maddie gasped examining the blade.

"Yes, the very star metal you yourself excavated and studied!" Skulker confirmed. "At least until you and your husband left the Hunters guild." All the kids gasped at this revelation. Finding out that their father Jack was a former hunter was shocking enough, but Maddie as well! Even Valerie was also shocked, even though she showed no reaction and just stood there in the corner.

"Enough with ancient history, Skulker! Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"Still slow on the uptake I see," Skulker chuckled. "I need your help repairing this sword."

"There's a blacksmith shop down the road. If you tell him that we sent you, I'm sure he'll give you a discount." Jake replied.

"Always with the jokes. That's what I always liked about you Jack." Skulker laughed. Jake on the other hand, just had a blank expression. "You know as well as I do that this metal cannot be forged by conventional means."

"Which is why you came to us." Maddie finished.

"Exactly," Skulker said handing out a small book to Maddie. "All you need to know is written in here."

"Ha! I don't need that!" Maddie bragged tossing the book aside. Giving off this creepy vibe of excitement and eagerness! "After all I was the lead scientist of Lab 4 at Sanctuary!" Maddie pulled on candle holder and the floor opened up. "Now bring those pieces down here!"

"Yeah I though this house was suppose to have a basement," Jazz stuttered trying to get a grip on the situation. Following their parents into the hidden room, they were dismayed at the sight of various equipment all over the place.

"Mom?" "Auntie?" Danny, Jazz, and Dani said with concern and disbelief at what they saw.

"I'm sorry to startle you kids," Maddie apologized. "But we just didn't want you to find out."

"Find out what!?" Jazz snapped. "That you and dad are secretly hunters!"

"We were hunters deary," Maddie clarified. "We left **sanctuary** before you were born!" Maddie's sour expression as she said sanctuary stirred everyone's curiosity about their parents history. "Oh well that's ancient history. Now put that sword on the table." Maddie cheerfully instructed, trying to get away from the subject of her past.

Skulker complied with her instruction and placed the sword and all the pieces on the table. Maddie and Jack then proceeded to test each fragment using tuning forks. "So how long until the sword will be repaired?" Skulker asked.

"Several days, a month perhaps," Maddie said dryly. "Just leave us the address of the place you are staying and will send word when it is done?"

Skulker griped. "Tempting, but I can't just leave the sword here, and I'm much to busy to just stand around here. Huntress you will remain until the sword is repaired!" Skulker ordered.

"Me master but I..." Val glanced nervously at Dani afraid of what will happen if she catches her without her mask. But Skulker's cold stare told her that she couldn't refuse either. "Yes master."

Maddie sighed sadly, "Dani please show our **guest** to her room." Maddie instructed.

"I would prefer the attic," Red Huntress said. "More privacy."

"Fine!" Maddie waved off.

"Come with me," Dani squeaked nervously as she directed the foul Huntress who had encased her in solid fire proof foam, and nearly took Danny's head up to the attic. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" Dani asked seeing how it was dusty and crowded it a bunch of old junk. As far Dani was concerned, this place is worst than prison!

"It's fine," Huntress said as she began unloading her weapons on an old desk. Dani marveled at the seer amount of knives, explosives, a collapsible bo staff, and a bunch of those crazy spray bottles! Because each bottle was a different color Dani assumed that must be filled with stuff other than that one foam.

"Okay then if you need anything else you just call. I'll be downstairs, with everyone else." Dani quickly backing out of there.

Val watched sadly as the little girl ran off as if her life was in danger. Sure the Hunters have a bad reputation, but still they are the ones who help bring rouge wizards to justice. Sadly some people actually consider Hunters to be worst than wizards! Val really hopes that Dani isn't one of them. After spending a few hours cleaning the attic up, Maddie came in to invite her to dinner. "Just so you know, I don't allow weapons of any kind at my table!" Maddie warned looking at the arsenal the Huntress has.

"Fine," the Huntress agreed. A few minutes later the Huntress came down for dinner still in her full hunter's suit minus the weapons. "The mask stays," Huntress insisted.

"Fine," Maddie deciding to give her at least that much. The Fentons all watched curiously how the Huntress intends to eat with her mask on. Turns out there is a tiny slit in the mask to allow food and drink in, but because it is so small, she could only fit a half a teaspoon's worth in. "That's a nice outfit," Maddie said wanting to break the uneasy silence.

"Thanks, I modeled it after you Blue Hurricane," Huntress said dryly.

"How did you know that!" Maddie demanded.

"Please, the geeks all stayed locked in their labs focusing only on their research. All except one, the head of Lab 4. The only scientist to earned a Hunters license. My personal hero, the Blue Hurricane!" Huntress said staring directly at Maddie! "To this day your legend still inspires young Hunters learn some science as well. Some even tried building or improving our equipment."

"I see," Maddie said nervously. "So Huntress, how long have you been a hunter?" Maddie asked hoping to change the subject.

"My whole life," Huntress answered.

"That is a cadet answer," Maddie said coldly. "For someone who's in the top twenty I'd expected you to be a little more creative."

"My secrets are my own, and I share them only with those whom I deem worth!" Huntress glanced at Danny for a second. Danny felt a little honored that Val would find him worth to learn her secret. "That is another lesson that cadets are taught. I guess you don't find your own family worthy of your secrets!" Huntress accused. The Fenton kids turned to their parents/guardians, wordlessly demanding an explanation!

Maddie and Jack sighed. The knew that there's no way they can avoid it. "We left the Hunters Guild because they betrayed everything we stood for!" Maddie finally said.

"We went to Sanctuary hoping to fight the tyranny of the wizards!" Jack rambled. "Thing were fine at first, but then they had the audacity to accept contracts from the very wizards we are suppose to be hunting!"

"Sometimes we must to do disreputable things for the greater good," Huntress quoted. "After all we need vast revenues to finance our organization."

"Doing the wrong thing, for the right reasons is never justified, Huntress!" Maddie preached. "I certainly hope you realize it before you get in too deep." Dinner continued without anyone else saying another word.

* * *

That night Val laid on a makeshift bed of old boxes. What Maddie said to her at dinner echoed in her mind. "Doing the wrong thing for the right reasons," Val repeated. Unfortunately there's no denying that it costs a lot to be a hunter. Heck she and Skulker are two of the most successful hunters who have collected some of the biggest bounties around the world. Even so all those bounties barely enough to cover their expenses. If it wasn't for the fact that they've taking contracts from wizards like King Aragon, they would have gone bankrupt long time ago. Still it bothers her that she is working for the very wizards she hates, and it's only because of Skulker's self-control training that she hasn't killed one of their employers yet. So she can understand what the Fentons are saying, but she can't see any other way out of it. Val loves being a hunter too much to quit, but she needs money to keep on being one. Val sighed sadly, maybe she is already in too deep.

Val wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Danny laid on his bed looking at his ring. Every time he became the Paladin he could feel like he's losing himself. He knows the power is evil, but right now it's the only thing protecting his home and his love ones! "Sometimes we must do disreputable things for the greater good," Danny quoting Val's words. He understands what she's saying, but can't help wonder if their actions will end up doing more harm than good.


End file.
